Twilight Dipped Dreams
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Ganondorf is now the King of Hyrule. Zelda, the ruined princess, with no hero to turn to. His favorite maid, Kohana, loyal as can be. Nothing can knock him down- until Kohana sets Zelda free and refuses to fess up to where she is.  OCxGanondorfXZelda
1. Chapter 1

Twilight- Dipped Dreams

Chapter 1

-Flower+ Princess+ Enemy= Betrayal-

She stood there, at the windowsill, staring out the window at the fiends that roamed the land, chapped and dusty from lack of water's nourishment, freely and without care. On a spit over a fire, far down bellow the closed window, the monsters roasted the brown furred hide of a horse's leg. She turned from the window. A lady should not have to see such things, but she continued to look out the window, looking at the horizon instead. "Does the sight below disgust you, Princess Zelda?" Came a grumbling voice, a dark hand on the wall to her right, supporting the owner of the voice, as they leaned over her. "Another sad day in Hyrule?" He asked and she attempted to ignore him, but wasn't able to ignore the hand running down her left side, chuckling. "How does it feel to be the princess of a broken kingdom?" She looked away from him.

"How long are you going to be keeping me here?" She asked, and he smirked,

"A long time."

"I'll need a hand maid then. A girl preferably." Zelda said, and he moved her blonde hair away from the right side of her neck with the back side of his left hand as he laid his face in the nape of her skin.

"I can help you out of your clothes and into them." He offered, making the outline of her neck in shoulder out with his lips, leaning down lower. Zelda put a hand to his armored torso and turned around, her back to what was now Hyrule.

"You're hands are too large for the small threading of my clothes, and I'm afraid that if you'll forget your own strength and suffocate me by drawing my corset strings to tight." She explained, and he looked out the window,

"Hm. I see." He responded with indifference, "If you'll entertain me for the night, I'll think about it." Zelda escaped his touch when she could, but did she even have a choice in the matter? She clamped her mouth shut tight, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing her yell or scream. "You're going to try and be quiet again?" He questioned, letting out a rumbling laugh of mockery at her, "Good luck with that." He said, picking her up and putting her on the bed, pulling down the sleeve of her dress and pushing up her skirt, ripping the cloth.

Someone several levels below the tower where Zelda was being over taken by the castle's master, someone flinched, the hairs in their ears twitching to the sound of ripping clothing. _...Was that the sound of crisp, freshly clean fabric being ripped, I heard? _Their temper flared, **"MASTER! If I find out that you ripped up that dress I just cleaned, I'm going to fucking kill you dead!"**__They yelled up at the ceiling, making the others working around them wince at the death sentence the sound had gotten the castle master. "It took me hours to clean that dress! I told him 'bed the princess as much as you want, but leave the dress be', didn't I?" The other servants shrunk away and out of sight, as they stormed out of the kitchen, hissing under their breath and loudly declaring their anger.

Zelda covered her mouth, wishing there was someone to save her from this horrid fate of being this monster's sex slave, as he pushed himself inside of her, "Ngh! You've gotten a little loose, your _majesty_." He sneered and she grasped the sheets of the bed, turning her face away, as he thrust his hips forward. The pain was both humiliating and unbearable, the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out, constantly in her mind. Tears ran down her cheeks as her mind searched for someone she could call to save her. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck, sucking on her nipples as he massaged her other breast with his free hand. When he grunted his declaration of cumming, she was both glad and horrified as he refused openly to pull out. She turned away from him when he did remove himself from her; going to sleep instead of complying with anymore of his desires/ demands.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling. Link was dead- everything that could oppose him was gone, and Hyrule was in his grasp. He felt…empty…despite this. There was a knock on the door and he got to his feet, opening the door, covering his manhood with a blanket. A girl stood at the threshold, "Good Afternoon, Master Ganondorf." The maid. Not just a maid- the head of the maids of his house- this could be figured out by the bright green band on her arm and the embarrassing outfit he had given her that went to her knees and barely covered her chest. Thankfully, she wore a grey shawl of fur around her shoulders. He blinked and sensed the threatening and pissed off aura around her. "Master, it seems that the pile of clothes next to the bed is a dress, and it looks to be RIPPED." He stiffened,

"Yes, well…" He started and she glared at him,

"Master, I asked you to leave the dress alone." She said bluntly, and he tried to recall such a thing as she swept past him and scooped up the dress, covering up poor Zelda. She went over to Ganondorf, throwing the dress over her shoulder momentarily to tye the sheets around his waist, "Master, for the Love of Fayora, could you please not rip the dress next time? You'll be the one fixing it up if it happens once more." She told him, walking out of the room, "The bath is ready in your room, and dinner will be done soon."

"The princess wants a maid servant, are you willing to help?"

"I'd rather not get involved in your flings, Master; you're the one who calls on me to be the pretend fiancée to get out of them." She answered bluntly as she made the bed more comfortable for Zelda while she slept, fluffing pillows and what not, before leaving the room, looking at him as she stood outside of the room. "Please don't stand outside in the cold too long- I've been told it lowers sperm count." She said and walked off as he jolted, and ran to his room after shutting the door, as she vanished into her room across the hall from his and sat on her bed to start working on fixing the dress. The fabric was completely useless and she sighed. "I will need a miracle to fix this dress. I'll have to make it from scratch. A new one will have to-" "KOHANA!" She looked across the hall, getting to her feet and going into her master's room,

"Help me bathe." He instructed and she pursed her lips in a fine, thin line.

"You completely RUINED the princess's dress; I don't think I'm really in the mood to do anything for you." She said her closed hands on her hips and he looked back at her, "You will buy the new materials for Zelda's new wardrobe, since you've one-handedly destroyed over half of it."

"Yes, sure, whatever just put my hair up?" He agreed and she sighed and walked over to the bath tub that he lounged it, bubbles floating on the water's surface with peach blossoms. She picked up a comb and a variety of bobby pins. She combed back his bangs and slipped the bobby pins in, in a sideways 'X' fashion, until all of his bangs were back, and she dipped her hands into styling gel and ran her fingers through his hair. He tilted his head back, "I'm not giving you hair sex Master, so don't tilt your head back." She said, roughly tilting his head back forward. When he tilted it back once more, she smashed the back of his head and he growled but fixed his mistake. When he squirmed in impatience, she gently assured him she was almost done, slipping in more bobby pins before handing him a hand mirror, "Does it suit your liking, Master?" She asked patiently, as he checked it, looking this way and that,

"It's new and rather- interesting. It's fine for now." Ganondorf said, and she nodded,

"Good. Now I'll need your purse." She said straight up and he glared at her, "You said you'd buy the cloth. Unless you want to leave the castle-" He groaned and rolled his eyes, a signal she had come to terms with knowing 'not a snow ball's chance in hell', "If you would stop ripping Miss Zelda's clothes in your incapability to hold make your lust for 5 seconds, I would not be asking for your purse to get new cloth for the clothes." He pointed to the counter where his clothes lay, and she took his rupee purse, "Do you have a preference to what you want the clothes to look like?"

"Dark colors- make some silver in them." He said, and she bowed before leaving, shutting the door behind her. She stared at the floor for a few moments, questioning herself mentally on why she was still here, before going to Zelda's room.

"Princess, come, grab you're cloak, we're going to the market." Kohana called, and Zelda did as she was requested, passing the head maid, who whispered to her, "Tonight, you shall be free, Princess. Please hold on until then."

~O~O~O~

"Here- a horse." Kohana said, offering Hyrule's princess a brown horse with several dark patched of black on its fur, "Kalifer will take you far, and he's had plenty of rest and food to go for a few days." Zelda looked at her.

"Will you be coming with me?" Zelda asked, "We could both-"

"…no, Princess, I will not." Kohana said, putting a hand up. "I'd rather see you go free than be selfish and wish myself freedom. I will be riding Stella, wearing one of your cloaks, and going a different direction than you." She got on her black horse, "For as we speak, the Fiend who imprisoned me with this curse is searching for you, and when he finds you gone, he searched for me, and when he finds me gone, we have little time. Go, now, the back alley ways are narrow, but they're big enough for you both." Her horse snorted, and Kohana smacked the other horse's rum, making him buck, before they were off. Stella neighed and Kohana stared at the dark night, before turning her horse into an obvious direction away from the castle and whipped the reigns. Just as Ganondorf burst into the horse stables and mounted his own steed, catching a glimpse of Zelda's black cloak, and giving chase. "May the Gods give speed to old Kalfier- and my own Stella."

"OOOH, ZELDA! HERE I COME!" Ganondorf cackled, the rider in front of him glancing backward, as Zelda galloped down the alleys and up old water ways, Ganondorf struck the horse in front of him. With a neigh and a whine, it fell sideways, tossing its rider, the both rolling in the dirt outside of the castle, before the horse came to a bloody stop, a crimson pool growing beneath it, as its ride struggled to their feet. They stood tall, as Ganondorf went over to them, dismounting his midnight nightmare horse. "You gave me quite a scare, Zelda." Ganondorf admitted, reaching out and roughly pulling down the hood of the cloak, crimson locks spilling out instead of the blonde ones he anticipated. "!"

Zelda, meanwhile, rode to the woods of Hyrule, far from Ganondorf's grasp, as Ganondorf threw the rider he had actually caught, onto his own horse and returned to the castle.

~O~O~O~

"After all your years of service, Kohana, I never thought you'd betray me." Ganondorf tutted, and she stayed silent, as she had done since he caught her. "Where is Zelda?" His questions were met with silence. She reached up, the chain links of her wrist shackles clinking together harmoniously, and she wrapped the chain around her neck in one swift move, and pushed her wrist farther and farther apart from each other. He grabbed the front of her dress and struggled to loosen the chain around her neck, as she choked herself. He slammed her back against the wall, as she gasped, a single second of the chain's tight grasp waning was all he needed to slip his fingers in and unwrap the iron from her neck. "That's the 7th time you've tried to kill yourself. I won't have your games, Kohana." Two tears slipped down her cheeks,

"Just let me die, already! I've betrayed you, I've disrespected you, death is the least of the punishment the crime's I've done can earn in your views!" She said, and He stood there- holding the chain up high with a hand, letting her hang in front of him with no floor for her feet, her eyes on the same level as his. He smirked.

"You want death? I'll give you a punishment worse than death, little Kohana." He stroked her cheek and she flinched away from his touch, before he left her fall and left the room. The door shut, and the sound of him locking it from the outside made her realize she had lost her chance at asking nicely. The door opened, and Ganon returned. "I will give you this chance, Kohana." She looked up at him, as he held a pair of handcuffs in his hands- ones she couldn't really strangle herself with. He knelt in front of her, as she sat on her bed, "Tell me- right here, right now- that it was all an accident. That you were careless, and it won't happen again. That's all I ask." He said looking her in the eyes, "Do we have a deal?" She closed her eyes, before opening her piercing (color) eyes and staring into his orange ones.

"I purposely let Zelda runaway, and I even told her which way to take, and used myself and her cloak as a diversion to get your attention." She told him, and he sighed,

"Sometimes, Kohana, I-"

" 'Wish I never met you'? I wish I was never born, nor any of my family, so that maybe we'd be reborn as something you didn't desire to destroy in your hunger for power and blood." She said, cutting him off, and he shook his head, changing the shackled to the handcuffs. He laid his head in her lap, and she sat there, staring at him emotionlessly. Something inside her wanted to grab the closest thing and just kill him, but what good would that bring? _Look at how PATHETIC he is! He's not doing anything but taking shelter in your lap like a rat from the storm! Just slip your hands around his throat and squeeze. He'll pass quietly. Snape his neck if you want. _He sighed, laying there, on his knees, his neck out in the vulnerable openness.

"You don't like waiting for me or serving me, I get it." He said after a while, "I've tried to compensate but you don't want anything from me."

"I want what Zelda has right now." He stood up, as she looked at him, "I want freedom."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 2

Zelda sat in the forest, a sanctuary compared to where she was only a few days ago. She stared at the cup in her hands, the tea losing warmth the longer it was left alone. Why hadn't Kohana came with her? The princess could imagine Kohana being happy here- a smile she had never seen on the maid's face, shown only away from that filthy beast, Ganondorf. Maybe- if she went back, Zelda could convince her to come back with her? The refugee camp wasn't too far away from Ganon's Castle, and there were always gypsy caravans they could stay with until they found somewhere nice and quiet. The horse she had come on looked at her warily as she mounted him. "Can you- take me back to her?" Zelda asked softly, and his ears flicked, before he snorted, turning from the camp, and galloping back to the hell she had escaped.

~O~O~O~

"Kohana, give me a back massage." Her new master ordered, and she nodded, smiling hollowly as she moved behind him. She rubbed the knots and kinks out of his back that seemed to never go away, like a horrible STD. "OOOOOH, right there! That's fantastic. Mmmm, your hands are like magic, Kohana." She wanted nothing more than to wrap her 'magic hands' around his goddamn neck and work some 'magic' that everyone would thank her for.

"Master Zant, you needn't compliment me so much." She said in a coy tone, which perfectly masked her irritation and annoyance. Zant was nothing but a puppet, who Ganondorf has given a fraction of his strength to, and he stupidly abused it. A Puppet who had been given fake importance. His pale, almost transparent white flesh and huge, alien like gold eyes made her shiver in disgust. Thing strings of white kept his lips together when he talked. His small hands were more like small claws. Everything about his was revolting. Even worse, he tried to hit on her- constantly. "So, Kohana," Here it comes, "It came to my attention that there was a popular restaurant in the castle area- would there be any chance you'd go with me?" She rolled her eyes, using every bit of her will power to hold her stomach down.

"I have much to do, Master Zant…" Kohana started, before he grabbed her, showing a surprising amount of strength, and pushing her into the grey throne he was just sitting in moments ago. He pinned her down and she gasped, looking at him,

"You seem to always turn down my invitations, do you not like me?" Zant asked, and she squirmed,

"Master, such relations are frowned upon." Kohana responded shyly, trying to make up a reason to not go with him. Everyday, he came up with a new place and new reasons she should go with him. It was desperate and pathetic. She hated him for peeping on her while she changed, or while she was in the bath, ignoring his wandering eyes when she bend over to get something, or reached up.

"I've liked you ever since I saw you next to my God, when we met in person." Zant confessed, and she struggled. Dark red and black magic bound her wrists, holding them above her and against the throne, "How do my twilight handcuffs feel?" He asked sliding a hand up her leg, "Your thighs are really big, but they're that type of nice big." He felt her up, "They're nice and soft, too, like boneless hams." Nothing made her want to vomit more than those words he had just spoken. She tried to mentally ignore the horrid feeling of his nails scratching against her skin, but it was easier said than done. After what seemed like an eternity of humiliation and torture, the larg doors to Zant's throne room were thrown open.

Ganondorf stood in the doorway.

"My Lord!" Zant said, looking at him, "What a nice surprise. I would have cleaned up if I knew my Lord was coming over." Zant purred, withdrawing from her and standing in front of her, acting as a shield. That wasn't his intention, but it wasn't her intention to be his fuck toy either.

"Who's that in your throne behind you?" Ganondorf asked, and Zant stepped aside to show her off, even in her shameful state. Kohana couldn't meet her old master's gaze. She averted her eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, and Zant flinched, and she winced from his tone too.

"I-I was just enjoying myself and having some foreplay- WHAT!- I didn't mean that, oh Almighty God of mine!" The shackled that held her wrists up, shattered, and she hugged herself, before she was picked up- by Ganondorf. She squirmed slightly, and Ganondorf glared at Zant,

"I gave to you something of mine, and you dirtied it." He said sharply, and Zant fell to his knees, bowing to him,

"Spare me, great God!" Zant cried, falling to his knees and bowing deeply to Ganondorf.

"I'll come back for YOU." Ganondorf hissed at Zant, as he walked past him, Kohana glancing at him, and he looked down at her, "Hm?" She looked away, strangely feeling grateful.

~O~O~O~

Kohana sat in her room, having locked herself in the moment Ganondorf had set her down. He banged on the door, "Kohana? Kohana, do not defy me in this manner again! Open the door!" She stood and went into the bathroom, as he tried to get in. She took one of her shaving razors and carefully pulled it apart, picking up one of the razor blades and holding it up to the candle light. The blade glistened with an evil intent, and she sat on the edge of the tub, "Answer me, girl!" She put the lip of the blade to her wrist, and pressed down, ruby red grew from her flesh, before dripping down her wrist even through she had not moved the blade. "I'm kicking down the door." She pulled the blade across, and more blood eagerly clawed to the surface and dripped to the floor. She repeated the action on her other wrist, before falling backwards, into the tub. The door's wood was strong, but it splintered fatally against Ganondorf's kicks.

With a crash, he burst through, scanning the room for her, before going to the bathroom, blood slipping into the drain. "Kohana?" She looked at him, almost sleepily, before closing her eyes, and he head lulled to the side while she slipped into unconsciousness. "Damn it." He growled, picking her up, and carrying her out of the room, a few other maids coming to his aid when he roared for their assistance. She murmured something as they applied loose first aid to her wrists, "What was that?" She looked at him,

"…lost…too much blood…" She smiled affectionately at him, "You're too late." At this, Ganondorf angrily left the room, as she closed her eyes, smiling gently. The only real peace she hopped for, was with her parents and brother, in the after life.

~O~ Zelda (a few days later)~O~

Her horse reached the gates of what was left of Hyrule. Twilight creatures watched her, but did not approach her. They whispered amongst themselves, as she dismounted and left the horse at the gates, to travel into the castle alone. She looked around, seeing the entire place completely lifeless. Not a person anywhere. Easier to get to the castle then…

As she went to the Castle, she looked up, noticing a ghost of a person, looking down at her, before vanishing. Zelda questioned herself whether it was her imagination or it was someone, but she stepped into the castle, navigating it deftly, and reaching the throne room.

The throne was empty and bare of a presence.

This surprised her, but she looked around, wandering the halls at her will. There wasn't a person around. Maybe…Kohana was still here. Zelda went to the room she remembered the girl staying in, and slowly opened the door. "Zelda?" Someone whispered, and Zelda looked over. In the bathroom doorway, stood Kohana, in a long, white dress. "…By Fyora, it is you." She said softly, and Zelda closed the door, running over and hugging the girl, who hugged back.

"Kohana, I came to save you." Zelda told her, and Kohana looked at her with confusion, "T…There is no hero. Ganondorf won't die. You won't have to wait for him to come back." Zelda held her hands, "Run away with me."

"W…You're mad to come back all this way just to ask this of me." The maid exclaimed quietly, before nervously licking her lips and looking at the door as heavy foot steps echoed. "Quickly, Princess, hide here." Kohana begged, moving a panel aside in the wall, small enough for her person to slip into, "In here." Zelda reluctantly did so, and she closed the panel. Small cracks in the panel from an intricate but one-way glass- like, see-through tapestry, allowed Zelda to watch as Kohana sat on the bed. The door opened and Ganondorf entered the room. Kohana submissively lowered her head, letting her red hair cover her face, but he walked past her and looked in the bathroom. "Search to your heart's content, but you've confiscated anything I could use." Ganondorf entered the room,

"Stand up." He ordered, and she did so. He took her left arm and moved her sleeve up, scanning her flesh, and then he checked her right arm. "Show me your legs." She bended over slightly and grabbed some of her skirt, before lifting it just above her knees, and he scanned those too, before she dropped her skirt and he lifted her lower arms up, tight white bandages were wrapped around her wrists. "I see you've behaved and not mussed with the bandages." He told her, and she slowly sat back down on her bed, "I have no interest in treating you in such a way, Kohana, but you leave me with no options." She spit in his face, and he wiped her defiance away with a growl, "That was uncalled for."

"You taking me to the doctor was 'uncalled for'. You bursting into my room was 'uncalled for'. How you wouldn't just let me leave was 'uncalled for'." She hissed, and Ganondorf stared at her. "Why can't you just let me go? You've cursed me to forever be at your side- can't I just wait for you for once?"

"It doesn't work that way, Kohana." Ganondorf told her, and she sighed, her persuasion having given no benefitting results. "Kohana. I spoil you among the other maids, because you've been with me so long. I don't understand why you revolt in such a manner. Don't I give you everything you want?"

"I revolt this way because breaking a few vases and lamps isn't enough. You over look them- 'it was an accident'. Don't pamper me…because I'm forced into this life. You're rubbing salt into my wounds."

"Then I won't pamper you, Kohana. I'll take back the free will I gave you. You'll sleep in my room tonight. That's an order." Ganondorf told her, and she looked down. "Are you going to defy me again? Or are you just going to try to hang yourself with the ropes I use to tie the curtains of my bed back?" He asked, and she closed her eyes,

"Maybe if you had bound someone else to staying with you- I wouldn't act in such a way." She said, and Ganondorf left the room, shutting the door behind him, Zelda opening the panel and slipping out.

"Kohana- will you come with me?" Zelda asked, trying to ignore what she had just heard moments ago. The princess could see it- the emotion she didn't recognize at first- but she understood it now. Every time she looked at Kohana's eyes, she saw it, swirling in her dark irises. The deep, dark, abyss of sadness and depression that forever held her chained to it's self. Much like how Ganondorf had cursed her to wait for him until reincarnation, the darkness in her eyes condemned her to finding solace in death alone. Zelda took her hands, looking into Kohana's eyes, the darkness thinning. "Ganondorf…he'll never find you again. Look at hat you've done to yourself." Zelda said, and Kohana looked down at her bandages wrists, ashamed and unhappy. "You'll be happy."

"…Happy?" She questioned, confused.

"Yeah." Zelda smiled, and Kohana hesitated.

"There- is a safe house that the tunnel underneath the stone u stood on, goes to." Kohana said in a whisper, moving the panel aside again. "I- go there to think. Please, give me a day or two. Maybe- I can find something in the library underneath this castle about the hex on me. Please, go." Kohana begged, and Zelda reluctantly slipped back behind the panel, and slowly dropped herself bellow the stone, landing on more stone. It was only a few steps to her room, and Kohana waved with a sad smile, before closing the panel. Zelda climber back up to the step, and saw a small lock on the panel, "Please, lock it." Zelda's hand twitched and reached forward. Half of her screamed not to do it- that some how it would doom her. But her other half- the one that said she'd pull through- and the princess locked it. She watched, helplessly, as Kohana stood up and waked out of the room.

Ganondorf- has been standing outside her door, leaning against the wall. He looked at her as she exited, "Kohana," He started, but she walked past him, "Don't you-" She whipped around,

"What's 'happy' mean? What is it? It is some type of word with another meaning?" She asked him, and Ganondorf pulled back.

"It's an emotion." Ganondorf said, and Kohana frowned,

"Then why haven't I felt it before?" She asked him, and when he held no answer, he held none of her attention. Kohana turned and walked off. The library was silent, and she pulled out books of park magic, checking indexes. Ganondorf was somewhere in the library too, looking at a dictionary- looking up 'happy'.

"'feeling pleasure; causing pleasure; satisfied; willing; fortunate; tipsy; used in greetings; too ready to do something'." He read quietly to himself, "Huh…I guess I was pretty 'happy' when I killed Link…" He mused, as Kohana wrote various things down, before replacing the books. None of the torched in the back 5 rows of the library- the back 2 was where she needed to put the books back. Ganondorf stiffened, and quieted his breathing, as she walked in to the row he was in, leaning directly over him as he sat on the floor.

She hand grabbed the cloth of her skirt a few inched above the hem, and held it in her hand, hiking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip as she walked. Kohana looked around the shelved, and turned her back to him, standing on her toes and pushing a large black book back into its resting place. Two more on that shelf. She stood directly in front of Ganondorf- so close that her shirts brushed against his lap, as she pushed another book into place.

There was a faint smell of something- different. It was sweet…sickly sweet, but Ganondorf hand trouble putting his finger on the scent. She was reaching up, putting more books away checking others and pulling them down, leafing through them. Totally oblivious to his position under her. If Ganondorf has lifted her skirt and merely glanced up, he's even be able to see the panties she was wearing. He silently clamped a hand over his mouth, the scent- smell- whatever it was…was turning him on. Fast. The villain glanced up, at a loss, as she stood there, reading a passage.

"The 'Obedience Hex'- turns the victim into a mindless shelf of their former self before it was cast, and from then on, rely on the hex caster's words for action. In mild cases, they can perform mundane tasks such as using the bathroom, eating, drinking, bathing, and dressing. In severe cases, victims can do none of these until the castor tells them to. Victims on the previously mentioned severe hex level are often found dead, as they forget to breath, covered in their own defecation and urine." She closed the book, "Lovely, but that didn't help me." She murmured to herself, putting it back.

He clamped his hand down tighter, shakily lightly. If Kohana looked down, he'd be at loss for words. The smell was still at its faintness, but his body felt hot. He'd banged all of the females under his rule- well, the maids, except Kohana- but never before did he feel this way. Lewd images, flashing in his mind of all the things he could do to the woman standing over him. Hand cuffs, ropes, bondage, leather- sex in the bath. He struggled to control himself.

"I-Is this it?" She asked no one in particular, Ganondorf glancing up, "'The eternal binding Hex, binds one person, the Hex Caster, to the other, victim. If either dies, the hex ensures that the other person is granted immortality, until the Hex Caster returns to bodily form. This included spirit form, zombie-status, resurrection, and any other for the castor takes. As long as the castor takes a form of any sort, the bond is in tact, and the Hex Castor retains full control over the victim. After the death of the Hex Caster, the Victim falls into a deep, undisturbed sleep, until the Hex Castor returns, in which the victim awakes and unconsciously makes their way to the Castor." She jumped up and down a bit, and Ganondorf shook, "This is it! _**This is it**_!"

She stared at the book, a look of inner conflict in her eyes, before she blinked and stared down at her chest. Ganondorf froze, as she looked down at him. "Oh? What are you doing here?" Ganondorf forced a shaky smile. _This won't end well. _


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 3

Part 1

She stared at him and he stared at her for a few moments. As soon as his finger twitched, she screamed and smacked him in the face with the book she'd just found, "Sweet raptor Jesus!" She yelled, before dipping out and Ganondorf got to his feet and ran after her. She tripped, but turned her falter into a front flip and continued on. Eventually, she darted into an empty room, and completely vanished as soon as he took a torch to the room. When he back was turned, she slowly lowered herself into the threshold of the door, and crept into the hall and out of sight.

Kohana ran up to the grey tower, looking around, seeing a window leading outside. It was high- but she'd try to make it. She threw the book up and it fell with a soft thump, before she rebounded off a wall and grabbed the edges with a grunt. Her body slammed into the wall, knocking air out of her lungs, and she hung there, limp and breathless. She pushed her nails into the crannies between the stones, and hauled her up with all the strength she had left. It was raining outside.

Perfect! Her body temperature had increased and she wasn't sure why. Time to cool off- before something grabbed her ankle and she whipped her head around to look back. A chain was around her ankle- and Ganondorf on the other end of it,

"Ye-haw." He said sarcastically, before giving a powerful tug, and she grabbed onto a piece of metal jetting from the wall as she was pulled back. The metal bended and creaked, and a moan escaped her lips- the origins were unknown of this sound. Ganondorf hesitated,

"Stooooop!" She said, "I-I don't feel good-" She grabbed the book, just as he tugged again, and yelped and she was pulled back. Ganondorf, being the awesome bad ass he was, caught her. "Oh Fyora!" She gasped, Ganondorf frowning, "H…Hi…"

Ganondorf carried her and her book, back to his room, but she jumped down and went over to her room, "My night gown- I need to change into it." Ganondorf stared at her questioningly, before nodding, and she went to her room. She moved her hand over the panel, the lock unlocked, and she put the book behind the panel, on the step below. She closed it and it locked on its own, before she changed into a dark blue night gown. She went to his room, Ganondorf already in his own nightwear. A thin black robe with golden acrylic styles on it.

"You're not going to fight me? Or try to…?" Ganondorf let the question hang and she slowly shook her head.

"I still hate you." She told him, and he smirked, "Stay on your side of the bed, please." She slipped into the left side of the bed, under the soft sheets, his mattress surprisingly firm- with a touch of softness. A large, firm hand wrapped around her waist and she was taken back against Ganondorf's chest. "Huh!"

Ganondorf kisses her neck nibbling here and there. He was making a pass at her! His left hand ran down her left side to her upper thigh, and she blushed, his fingers just millimeters away from her panties. She shivered, his right handholding her right hand as he rolled onto his back, resulting in her laying against his chest. She pushed him away, "No!"

"You want to know a secret, Kohana? I'm 5 times your size!" Ganondorf said in her ear, and she cringed as he flipped her onto her back, and he kissed her neck again,

"Th-this rape!" Kohana yelled, but he ignored her, slipping his left hand into the small of her back, pulling down the spaghetti strap of her night gown to nibble and suck on her shoulder. "S-Stop this!" She whimpered, struggling against him. As his lips traveled down to her sternum, his gently placed her hands on his shoulders, putting his left on her left hip and his right under her back. Despite how gentle he was and how slowly he was taking all of this, trying to calm her and help her ease into it, he realized one thing when he glanced up to see her face for her reaction.

Not all of the gentleness and kindness in the world could make her stop crying.

"S…" Was all she managed to say, before covering her face, letting the tears fall, as her lips were parted, and her breathing turned rugged from the tears? Ganondorf gingerly continued to brush his lips against her skin and her stomach, hugging her waist and hips. He stopped his forehead against her stomach.

Her skin was velvety and soft to the touch, everywhere he touched her circled with warmth and let out a small burst of her natural scent, like you'd touch a glade air puffer for a new puff of fragrance. Her fragrance was somewhere between cherry blossoms and vanilla, or a mixture of the two, it always changed but it held the same word in his mind when he smelt it. Erotic. Her long hair- if she at up now, in her partial nudity that he'd put her in, would cover her breasts as if she was some type of mermaid.

Ganondorf lay there, slowly closing his eyes. This one moment…would be the last for him. He pulled away, not looking at her, but to the pillows just behind her right shoulder, "Leave." It was stern, but she slipped out of the bed and left the door, the sound of the door echoing in his mind. Ganondorf sat there, covering his face with a hand.

_Kohana, will you come with me? _The other female voice he'd heard in Kohana's room, when he pressed his ear to the door with concern. _Ganondorf...He'll never find you again._

Ganondorf clenched his teeth, as Kohana packed a few things and grabbed her cloak, Zelda smiling at her warmly as she slipped past the panel to the stone they both stood on now. Zelda took her hand, and the panel was locked, before they flew down the all. The Villain heard a commotion, and went over to his window in a stoic state, and looked out. Two horses, fled from his kingdom once more.

Everything went in slow motion, as the back horse rider, looked back at the castle, almost directly at him. Dark red tresses swirled and danced on the wind in this moment of slow motion, and Ganondorf's breath caught in his throat. The person was cloaked- but something whispered that it was a fallen angel. Kohana's face turned into something similar to what one would think of as regret, but it was her accepting the path she'd chosen.

"Master Ganondorf, shall I ready your horse to give chase?" A servant asked, and he couldn't say anything for a long minute, before giving him an answer.

"Let them leave." Ganondorf said emotionless, and put his hand on the window, as he watched them vanish. The servant bowed and left, shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Twilight- Dipped Dreams

Chapter 3

(Part 2)

~O~ A few weeks after Kohana leaves~O~

They had been at this for about a month, but still, even in good company, Kohana felt unwelcome. She had smiled more, and was happier. Zelda even commented that some how- she'd gotten prettier. Kohana had even been introduced to Midna- a friend of Zelda, who tried helping her escape once.

Midna was pretty. Long, orange hair, two long strands tied in front of her to rest against her sternum, and she wore a long black cloak with a hood, blue designs on the hems of straight lines, but not circles or curves. Kohana liked looking at her.

Midna was so graceful in everything she did, just like the Princess. She was a Princess too. Were all princesses graceful like the two blessed her with being their friend? Midna was strong-willed and lived for her people, like Zelda did at one point, even though she still does.

"A spy in the Castle told me that Zant is planning on raiding Hyrule Castle." Midna told them both, as they were huddled around a fire and eating stew from wood bowls with little wooden spoons. Zelda looked at Midna and so did Kohana.

"What for?" Zelda asked, and Midna chewed thoughtfully, before swallowing.

"Well, my spy thinks it was over a girl. Someone Zant liked and kept talking about. The person was of Ganondorf's court. I guess its some raid to get her, but the information wasn't very clear- only one of fifteen hawks got to us with his message, only a few words." Midna said, and Kohana frowned. She may be thinking concededly, but, it could be her.

"I…was given to Zant after I didn't tell Ganondorf where Zelda was. Ganondorf came and took me back…" Kohana said, shuddering. "That's when- Zelda came and we ran away." Zelda nodded, "What's the book say?" Midna pulled it out and opened it to the page. None of them had looked at it since Zelda and Kohana ran, Midna had been holding on to it.

"It says the only way to void the hex is to do a special ritual." Midna spoke, turning the page, "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, the Ritual calls for a few things from the caster," Midna said, and they waited for the 'problem', as Midna took a deep breath, "The raid- is supposed to happen at dawn…in a few hours. We're about half a day away, even on horse back." Midna and Zelda looked at Kohana. Kohana looked back at the direction she had come from- winter had come early this year- all over Hyrule.

Kohana got to her feet and grabbed the reins of the horse she'd let Zelda have when Zelda ran from the palace, "Please, let me borrow your horse for a while!" Kohana asked, before jumping into the saddle and whipping the reigns, the horse rearing back on its hind legs and giving out a neigh, before galloping forward.

She had at least 3 hours- maybe at the max.. "Can you carry me as fast as you can?" She asked the horse, and it tossed its mane with a snort, and galloped harder, "Thank you."

* * *

She dismounted the horse, letting it rest, and ran into the castle, looking around at the ruins of what had once been a nicely kept castle. The Twilight Beasts had made short work of it- and the maids. Their bodies were ripped apart, dismembered limbs here and their. Blood, stained the floor- still warm. Kohana covered her face, staring at the pools of blood in horror. Zant… She looked around, seeing a heavy sword that had fallen from the hands of a suit of armor. The open doors had let in the winter cold and snow, and she went up the stairs, trying to remember the way to the throne room.

A Twilight beast raised it's head, looking at her, , before it's head fell from its neck She dragged the sword behind her, cutting any in her way as she made her way to the throne room- in the nick of time too. Zant and Ganondorf were fighting like a couple of alley tomcats, and Zant's back was to her. Ganondorf was in bad shape, and before Zant's next attack, she appeared in front of him and blocked in.

"K-Kohana!" Zant demanded, and Ganondorf looked up, and she pushed Zant back.

Even in her white cloak and the shadow that littered the throne room floor now, she stood her ground against Zant's attacks. "Y…You can't just give up and turn tail, stupid! Be a man and fight back!" She yelled at him shakily, before stabbing the sword into Zant, who flew back. The sword dissolved, and Zant hesitated,

"Kohana, I came for you- You lied, Master! You said she wasn't here!" Zant accused loudly, screeching, "WHOOOOO, you lied!" She flinched, and Zant went at her, to grab her. She was pulled back, and landed on her butt, as Ganondorf blocked Zant's charge.

"Stay behind me." Ganondorf panted, but she stood and suddenly pulled up her skirt- drawing both of their attentions. She pulled out two blades from hoisters the outsides of her thighs that went down to her knees, and let her skirt drop, before she vanished, and shoved the two swords into Zant. Zant gasped and she pulled them out, stabbing the hilts together and connecting them into one double-edged sword, before slashing him.

"Don't even joke around like that! Unreliable!" She yelled at him, cutting Zant more, and he fought back. "Nh!" She murmured, as he nicked her, "Stop standing around and tag team him!" Ganondorf hit him from behind, and Kohana didn't restraint herself from going all out on the Fake King from the front. After they hacked away at Zant, finally, he fell to the ground, dead. "That was…annoying." Kohana murmured, and Ganondorf nodded, and she put her sword s away, turning her back to him, and pulling her hood up, as she walked out of the throne room, down the snow-covered staircase.

After a few moments, he yelled at her, "Why'd you come back?" Ganondorf yelled, and she stopped in the snow, looking back at him, hands holding her skirts that she had raised slightly to descend. She stared at him, her eyes asking the same question.

"I guess I didn't want to fall asleep again." She said, turning, the hems of her skirts and cloak, dancing on the wind, and her feet slightly stepped from step to step, leaving gentle traces of her there, in the fresh snow. Ganondorf's sword, clattered to the floor, next to his right foot, and when it stopped, he stepped forward. She was already gone, but he followed her tracks- small slipper imprints on the vast white-covered staircase.

She was already in the gardens, leading her horse away by the reigns, her back to the castle. "Hey Ice Princess!" She twitched to this call, whipping around and opening her mouth to snap back. A firm hand held her jaw and he caught her lips, making her stop. Ganondorf pulled away, and Kohana stood there. "Stay a while." He murmured, and she stared at him.

"I don't want to." She told him, looking down at the snow between her feet. "That's why I left." She said, laughing nervously and quietly, "I…I'll be going then."

"Is there anyway I can coax you to stay? Maybe if I gave you the library?"

"Are you trying to piss me off by insulting me, as you assume I'm a book worm because I go to the library?" Ganondorf twitched, "Well, congrats. You did. I go in there because I know a muscle-head like you wouldn't appreciate literature, I doubt you can even READ. I hope you take offense, because I'm leaving with that." She jumped onto the horse's back and whipped the reigns, and it ran off, Ganondorf running in the opposite way. Her and her horse skid into a narrow alley, and she dismounted and a black blur flickered past the alley. She led the horse into another alley shivering, the winter cold front too much for her. 'If I gave you the library'! What asshole would say something like that? She hid her face in the horse's fur and let a few tears fall. What a hurtful thing to hear.

"Kohana!" Ganondorf yelled, his voice was distant, so he was probably at the center of the castle town. Kohana has studied maps on the castle- of any place they slept- just in case things went bad. She led the horse down the alley and turned a left corner, and then another right. He was stalking around in a circle- scanning everything for any form of life. She let the horse's reigns go, and it galloped off, leaving the castle.

She slipped into another, narrower, alley way, and went down some stairs. The door to a bar was closed and was barely visible. They had been snowed in. She hid in a small corner, just behind some boxed, and was able to see the staircase. Her cloak had run over her tracks and hid them. It was a blessing- since Ganondorf was on top of the stair way, and she pulled her cloak trail to her, hugging herself. He had her trapped like a rat- a miscalculation on her part. Kohana shivered, as Ganondorf carefully looked for imperfections in the landscape. Her heart raced.

He eased himself down, looking around- shaking the sewer grates, looking for her slipper marks. Why had she come back? She knew it was going to be like this…yet…her heart spoke out and she listened. It told her he shouldn't be paying the price for something she had done. Something that had been started over her. Flashes, of the night before she left, flickered into her head. She watched as Ganondorf looked around for any thing she may have left and in every cranny- before disappearing. "Hi there." She gasped, turning away, the Villain crouching to her right. She scrambled away and slammed her back against the boxes, yelping in shock. A few of the boxes fell over, and Ganondorf jumped into action, catching them before they could fall on her, holding them as he looked at her.

She shook violently, staring up at him, "Don't look at me like that, Kohana." Ganondorf said, walking around to the other side, and putting the boxes of wood and metal, back where they had fallen from. He sat down on the other side of the boxes, "I'll stay over here if you don't run, ok?"

"…Alright." She agreed, shuddering from the cold, cupping her hands around her mouth to keep herself warm.

"Kohana. I don't like arguing with you. It makes me upset when you hurt yourself to get away from me." Kohana looked over her left shoulder, at the boxes, panting from the cold. "Your horse ran off…I'll give you mine." There was a soft thump, "Hey, I'm trying to pour out my heart to you," He said, as he got up and walked to the other side. Kohana lay in the snow, panting. "K-Kohana?" He put the back of his hand to her forehead, and quickly pulled it away. "Hot!" Ganondorf whistled for his horse and scooped her up, and mounted his horse, cradling her, before whipping the reigns.

(A/N: Originally, this scene was supposed to be hot sweaty, cute sex in the snow.)


	5. Chapter 4

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 4

The horses neighed as they galloped over rough terrain, pulling a carriage behind them. The driver whipped the reigns, urging them to go faster, even though the team of 6 black animals were exhausted. The wheels of the carriage held little to no shock absorbers, and rocked the carriage like the sway of the ocean with every boulder and pebble alike.

Though inside, the white curtains over the door windows and other windows, swayed. Along the side of the carriage where the driver sat, on the inside, was a long woken bench, which went along to the doors on either side. On the other side, was a queen-size bed in a wooden frame, white sheets on the mattress and tucking in a slumbering figure in a white dress. Just inside the carriage, on the middle of the long bench, sat the Master Elbows on his knees, hands clasped around each other under his nose. He wore a thin, elbow-length sleeved shirt and shorts that went just past his knees, even when he was sitting.

He watched as the figure slept, completely unaware of the change of scenery in which they dozed in. The Carriage came to a stop, the gentle swaying turned into a sharp jolt, as the carriage lurched forward before bouncing back. The Master stood and opened the carriage door, shutting it slowly despite his rage. "What the hell did we stop for?" He thundered,

"Sir, the horses are exhausted." The Driver told him, "They need to rest- we can't go any further." The Master nodded,

"Alright- guide them to the nearest water source then, and we'll set the carriage in whatever shade we can find." The Master ordered, and the Driver immediately put his command into motion, the coachmen closing the door as he went back in, before the carriage was slowly pulled away from the beaten road and into the thick forests around them.

The figure in the bed stirred, letting out a small moan, opening their eyes as the master walked over. The sudden stop of the carriage had pushed the sheets covering them, to the floor instead. "Ganondorf?" The master looked over at the figure, as he grabbed the sheets and walked over. "What's going on?" they asked, Ganondorf smirking as he tucked them in,

"Nothing, Kohana." Ganondorf said gently, tucking her in, "Go back to sleep. Are you cold?" Kohana nodded a little bit, "Ok. I'll go get my cloak. Try to go back to sleep." He coaxed gently, pulling out a bottle from his pocket. The bottle was full of small, round; Beebe-sized pills that ere filled with a clear liquid. He popped the cap as she laid back down, saying something about how 'this isn't the castle'. "Ssh. Here, take one of these." Ganondorf said, dropping one of the pills into his palm and rolling it between his thumb and fore finger. She closed her mouth, pushing his hand away, "Is something wrong?"

"No- I don't want anything. I'm not hungry." She whined, and he chuckled, before grabbing her lower jaw and forcing the pill into her mouth. Once it passed her lips, he tilted her head back so her involuntary swallowing reflex could carry the pill the rest of the way to her stomach. After she gulped, Kohana stopped struggling against him. Ganondorf laid her back down, tucking her in, before getting up and lifting up the top part of the bench to reveal a cabinet underneath. He pulled out a fur-trimmed cloak, walking over and laying it on top of her as she stared at him stoically. His hand hesitated, before he reached over and brushed her eyelids down over her eyes, before turning and leaving the carriage.

"How's Kohana, Master Ganondorf?" One of the coachmen asked, as Ganondorf shut the door,

"She woke up and I gave her another sedative." Ganondorf said simply, the driver and the other coachmen frowning slightly, but said nothing.

"Your Highness, those pills won't work forever with her fast immune system," The Coachman said, before Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and grabbed them, lifting them up just off the ground,

"If I _wanted_ your _opinion_, don't you think I'd _**ask for it**__?_" Ganondorf hissed, before tossing the coachman away from him without a second thought, into the lake. "I'm going to bathe, and not a damn one of you worthless wenches better disturb me if you want to keep your heads." He told them, walking off with a towel. Finding a small rock- surrounded area with clear, crisp water was easier. With a sigh, he lowered himself into the pool, and lay there, looking up at the clouds.

Away from him, the carriage door opened and Kohana fell out, the coachmen and driver looking over, "Hey-!" they yelled, Ganondorf leaning up to look over the rocks, as she dug her nails into the door, pulling herself up.

"Where is he? That-" Before she finished, she vomited onto the grass in front of her. "Stay- Stay away from me! Traitors!" She screamed angrily, getting to her feet even as they refused to support her. She fell against the carriage, panting, "Get away from me!" She hollered as they tried to help her up. Ganondorf grabbed his towel as she pushed through them and stumbled off into the forest. Hastily pulling on his clothes, Ganondorf ran past the dazed servants, snarling, 'Morons!' at them over his shoulder. "Leave me alone!" Kohana screamed from somewhere hidden in the forest, amongst the trees.

"Kohana, please, calm down-" Ganondorf said, the recovered coachmen and driver spreading out through the canopy,

"Why are we here!"

"The castle is in shambles, I ordered it to be cleaned, and we're just relocating." Ganondorf said, Kohana's back pressed against the bark of a tree, high above him as she sat on a branch looking backwards to watch him. She gritted her teeth to hold back a painful moan, as she lifted up her skirts and pulled out a small green vial. Her arms hung limply at her sides, "You can't hide forever, you know. The medicine will make you go numb and you'll come out at one time or another." Kohana struggled to bring the vial to her lips, but when she did, she bit the cord and ripped it out before spitting it out. Opening her mouth and curving her tongue, the liquid slid from the vial. A single drop of green, slowly collected weight at the lip of the vial as her tongue waited patiently- then the vial was slammed against another tree with a small knife in it. "Nice try, Kohana." Ganondorf said, Kohana watching helplessly as the contents of her freedom were splattered against the tree across from her. "You always fight me, Kohana- don't you ever get tired?"

Kohana hesitated, but didn't answer as Ganondorf took slow steps over to the tree she was on. She looked down at his cautiously, and he looked up at her, before raising his arms towards her, "Come on down from there. I'll catch you." She hugged the tree.

"N…No way! You've got me doped up on drugs! I'm not coming down unless you promise not to drug me up anymore!" Kohana proclaimed, and Ganondorf waved off the other servants, before looking back at her,

"I promise." He swore, "Just calm down, and jump down to me. Do you want me to promise I'll catch you as well?" She hugged the tree, staring at it and slowly turning so her back was to her. "Just push off now."

"Sh-Shut up! I'll come down when I'm good and ready." Kohana said, gently swaying back, before latching on to the branch, and hugged the bark. "I…I can't." Ganondorf continued to stand there and didn't move.

"Just close your eyes and lean back." He grunted, "Take your time." Kohana slowly released the bark and pushed off the branch. Ganondorf kept his promise and caught her in his arms. "I kept my promise." He told her, setting her down on her feet upon the grass. Immediately, she fell down, and he grabbed her arm as she did. "Hn?" He lifted her up, checking her feet. Normal. He touched her ankle gently and she yelled out. "Bandage her up, and then take her back to lie down in the carriage." Ganondorf ordered to one of the coachmen, who helped her to the carriage as he went back to the pool to bathe.

Ganondorf ran a hand through his hair, staring at the water. _I'm such…a hypocrite. _He thought to himself, sinking deeper into the water, _I said 'I'm not going to pamper you anymore, I'll just give orders', but in the end I'm still pampering her. Damn it. God, I stink… _He resurfaced and continued washing himself until he was spotless. _…I think it was a good idea, ripping out that page on the hex. Right? _An image of her on the ground, paralyzed from when she had tried to slit the veins above her ankles, begging for freedom, crossed Ganondorf's mind. _Ok, maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do. _Another image of her popped into his head; when she was in that cloak, and her dress when she got the fever, just before. Except her legs were spread slightly and she was moaning his name. _'Damn it, stop with the dirty thoughts!' _He thought about something horribly unattractive and his blood turned to ice, letting his heart calm down a few minutes longer before leaving the pool.

"Kohana?" She looked over at the carriage door, hands on her sternum as she lay in the bed. "We'll be leaving when the horses are fully rested. Do you want me to leave the door open? The sun is setting." Ganondorf offered, but she shook her head. "Ok. These little lanterns in here have little candles. I'll light them to keep you company." He said, lighting them with a match, as she lay in the bed. He left to get her some water for her, staring at the canteen, now filled with crisp, fresh water. Maybe- she should slip another one in…for good measure.

"Comfortable?" He asked her shortly, looking over at her, but her gaze was upon the ceiling instead. It was a cold, hollow stare. Like so many of her looks had been like since he kept her on such a tight leash.

_Not like I have a choice with how many times she's tried killing herself'_ He told himself mentally, lighting another little lantern, it's door squeaking quietly on hinges that could use a drop or two of oil. _'I don't want her to be like this, but she doesn't give me much of a choice. Heh- it's like I'm taking care of HER now. It's a little busy-body, but…nice.' _ He walked over, covering her up with his jacket more, "You want some water?"

"…Alright." She murmured, sitting up, taking the canteen he offered to her. Kohana drank from it deeply, before handing it back and lying back down. "I thought I said no more drugs…" She said against a wave of sedative and sleeping powder.

"Can't have you remembering the roads we take and our exact location now, Kohana. That's what vacation is for." Ganondorf said bluntly, pouring out the contents on the canteen outside of the carriage. He went back to her, shutting the door as the team loaded up the horses and light lanterns on the outside of the carriage. Ganondorf sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing her cheek as she went into a deep, deep sleep. "I don't want any more unwanted disturbances." Ganondorf lay beside her, under the sheets. In her delirium, she snuggled into Ganondorf for warmth. He whispered things into her ear as she slept.

The coachman whipped the reigns and the horsed neighed like those straight from hell, before galloping back onto the road and into the night. Their hooves pounded mercilessly on the ground as the surroundings turned to meshed together blurs. If you had witnessed the carriage, you would think it housed Dracula himself, but it did nothing of the sort.

~O~ Hyrule Castle ~O~

"They're not here!" Midna screamed at Zelda as the two searched the Palace. "Shit! We've been duped!" Zelda looked around. They checked every inch of the palace and found only maids and servants left behind. Ganondorf and Kohana were gone. They even searched the safe house, and there was nothing.

"How? We had a watch set up- and the safe house we stayed at is next to the south road!" Zelda exclaimed, worried, "Where could they have gone? The maids even let us check the basement…"

"I don't think they went through the south road- they may have gone north. Isn't there a back away in the palace, in case of an emergency?" Midna asked, and Zelda nodded, "They must have taken that way out…Do you have carriages?"

"No, we just have horses." Zelda answered, "Ganondorf didn't really change much, regarding the Palace." The ex-Princess reported to Midna, and they walked to the stables. All the horses were in there stalls, and there were no extra additions to the stables.

"This is weird- it's like they just vanished into thin air." Midna observed. There were traces of neither Ganondorf nor Kohana. Their drawers were empty, as were their closets and cabinets. Everything was wipes clean and spotless, but the furnishings remained. The safe house was untouched as well, aside from the two staying there. "Where could they have gone?" Midna murmured, and Zelda frowned,

"If…If Ganondorf did leave…he may have taken Kohana with her." Zelda said quietly, and Midna nodded,

"Looks like we're going on an adventure."


	6. Chapter 5

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 5

"Would you like something to eat for breakfast, Kohana?" Ganondorf asked her, "Maybe some pancakes? Or juice?" The orange-haired man's prisoner didn't even look at him. Ganondorf frowned, "…not hungry again, huh?" He asked, but again, he received no answer from the red-haired girl. A servant entered the wood-walled room, Kohana gazing out the low window on her knees, as Ganondorf sat on the bed to her right, against the wall. "Look, Kohana," Ganondorf said enthusiastically, the servant watching with sympathy, as his master offered some oatmeal to Kohana.

She didn't even look at him. "Um, I'll, leave it right here then." Ganondorf said hopefully, setting it on the window sill. Kohana grabbed it, and simply- moved it away from her- before putting her hand back in her lap. "You haven't eaten since we got here and it's been three days." Kohana said nothing to Ganondorf's words, "I didn't drug it or anything. Do you want me to have a bite first to prove it to you?" Kohana sighed lightly, and he sat there as the servant watched. "I'm going out, but when I get back that bowl had better be empty." Ganondorf said, standing up and walking out of the room, the servant exiting as well as he shut the door behind them both.

"Sir, she hasn't eaten or drank anything since you brought her. If she keeps this up…" The Servant said, pausing as Ganondorf raised an eyebrow before the servant swallowed. "She won't be able to make it through the winter if she doesn't eat soon. The winters here have gotten far colder than any other year before and she'll need to keep up her strength." Ganondorf sighed.

"Alright, move her to my room, throw a log on the fire and start making some soup. I'll try again tonight." Ganondorf said and the servant nodded as another servant gave him his cloak, two others giving him a bow and quiver, before he went out into the white-blanketed surroundings of the house. The Servants quickly shut the doors behind him as he walked out to the snow, pulling an arrow from his quiver and setting it to the bow, pulling it back slowly, before letting it go. The arrow vanished into the forest before there was a thud. He walked over, ignoring the crunch of the white snow under his black boots, and moved the trees aside. His arrow rested in the side of a twelve-point buck. Lucky shot.

He grabbed it's neck and dragged it back to the stone-walled house and dropped it at the kitchen door before going back into the forest as he pulled another arrow out and set it to his bow. Why? Why did she refuse to speak to him? It wasn't his fault that she overreacted so harshly! Ganondorf crouched in the snow, waiting. He had no other choice than to keep her sedated- she hated carriage rides and she would have protested if he hadn't. Its not like he gave her a lot of sedative, anyways, just a little bit at a time.

_You lied to me! All of you! Traitors!_

Her words still stung, even as they whirled in his head. She was right to be mad- he _had_ promised he wouldn't give her anything, yet made another servant do his dirty work. He'd broken that promise, yes, but then why the suicide attempts?

He slowly and steadily pulled his bow string back, arrow ready, at the sight of a doe not too far off. Suddenly, three little fawns darted out and pranced around. "Shit." He hissed under his breath and lowered his bow, picking up a rock and throwing it far to his right, hitting a tree in the distance and startling the mother and her children. They prance off and he grimaced. Luckily, another buck was not too far off and he slowly crept closer to it, arching his bow before letting the arrow fly. It pierced the buck but it wasn't enough- this one wasn't going to fall down as easily. He put three more arrows to the bow string and launched them at the creature, killing it and walking over to it. This one was a lot heavier than the other one.

Ganondorf grunted as he picked it up and flung it across his shoulders, tying it's feet beforehand, and carried it back to the house. The one he'd killed first was already gone and a few servants were waiting. Including Kohana. He hesitated, before dropping the buck and leaving it to the servants, Kohana wearing a cute little shawl and hood as if she was preparing to play in the snow. "I broke my promise to you about the sedatives in the carriage. I know how much you hate those carriages, so I thought if you slept through it that you wouldn't be so distraught." She looked at him,

"Thank you for apologizing." She said, looking away, "I thought it was your selfishness." Ganondorf steeled himself against the wince he'd gotten from her words.

"Will you start eating now?" He questioned and she nodded slightly. "I killed some deer that we can eat for the next week or so." She turned from him and walked off. "Make sure you put some of the meat in the soup and make it a stew." The servants nodded as he gave them what he'd taken with him, going to his room to find Kohana on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked over and he sat behind her on the bed, the room toasty and warm, but the window was open. Ganondorf got back up and closed it before sitting back down, "No need to let the warm air out."

"I like the cold though." Kohana said and he chuckled.

"Then when I fall asleep, go ahead and open it back up." He answered and poked her cheek, making Kohana jump. "What's the matter? Am I cold?"

"You're freezing!" Kohana huffed and he chuckled deeply, a servant coming in with a bowl of deer meat stew and a wooden spoon, giving it to Ganondorf as the servant left. She stared into the fire as he looked at her.

"Open your mouth." Ganondorf said and Kohana glanced at him.

"I'm not disabled, I can feed myself." She hissed and Ganondorf forcefully turned her around to face him.

"Nor am I. I know you'll pretend to eat in front of me and then spit it out." He said and she looked down. "I only pretended not to notice. You've also been finding ways to cut yourself again, haven't you? I've noticed the marks too." She rubbed her upper arms self-consciously, "Come on, eat. It's not drugged, I swear." He offered a spoonful to her and she hesitated before accepting it. She chewed slowly, her eyes never leaving his, and begrudgingly swallowed. "There you go." He fed her more, pacing every morsel she took in. When she had finished the bowl he called for another for himself and she stared at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Well, because I need you alive." He told her simply and she looked down, as if she was hurt by his answer. "My mortality depends on you." Ganondorf tilted her chin up slightly. "Don't look so sad, Kohana." He told her as he pulled his hand away. "It's cold here but there's lots of free space to roam. (As long as you're being supervised, of course)." He wrapped her up in his blanket, pulling her against his chest. This certainly was no way to be treated, but it was a start.

~O~ Hyrule Castle ~O~

The doors that were open had let in the snow, and the halls were empty and desolate as the two searched for any clue to Kohana's whereabouts. Nothing. Midna was able to find the book Kohana had found and the page had been ripped out, "That bastard must have left while she was sleeping. There's no other way he could have pulled this otherwise. She would have left us something, right?" Zelda stood up, frowning.

"I think so. She seemed so unhappy here." Zelda murmured as they kept looking. "All the pictures Ganon has hung are of himself. Only a few in the kitchen have the maids and servants, but none of them have Kohana."

"Maybe we should check his room too then?" Midna suggested and it took them both to open the door. "How long were you here?"

"A few months. Ganon assigned Kohana to me and she seemed reluctant but willing. She helped me escape and took the blame. I came back to help her and I just ended up getting helped again." Zelda said as they looked around the room. "He used to get her gifts. Little trinkets. She never took to any of them and hardly accepted them at all."

"I found something over here." Midna called and Zelda went over. There was a fake wall in his closet and pictures behind it. Some of them were of Kohana, some were pictures of Ganondorf and Kohana as children. "What the hell?" Midna said and Zelda stared back. In all of the pictures, Ganon looked to be about 14 and Kohana looked to be about 5 or 6. "What have we stumbled on?"

"It looks like- This is when Ganondorf first found Kohana." Zelda murmured, pointing to one picture. Ganondorf was asleep in a chair, next to the foot of a bed, where Kohana was sleeping in a shirt far too big for her. Another had her in a dress that was too long and she was sitting on the floor next to Ganondorf, who was standing. "She's so adorable in all of these pictures and Ganondorf, well, just looks like a jerk. Nothing's changed much since he was young."

"I think there's a reason for all this. Did she tell you anything?" Midna asked and Zelda thought about it.

"Something about waiting for him." Zelda said and Midna grimaced. "Why?"

"Well, there's a very powerful hex that requires a lot of magical prowess that binds two people together for life." Midna said. "If Ganondorf dies, and Kohana is the other half of the hex, then she'll fall asleep until he wakes up. If she dies, Ganondorf will fall asleep- or die. It depends on how strong the hex is." Midna said, walking over and putting her hand on the closest picture of a small Kohana. "These aren't just pictures. They're evidence of when she became the victim of the hex." Zelda frowned sadly.

"Is there a way to break it?" Zelda asked hopefully, "Maybe a counter-spell?"

"There's a potion that has to be accurately made and fed to one of the people who is hexed by the other person. Other than that, no. Kohana is his eternal life line to this world. No matter how many times he dies, as long as she's alive and healthy, he'll come back." Midna answered and Zelda looked down. "She'll be living her miserable days out as long as she's hexed. She can't kill him herself either, nor can he harm her. A vicious cycle where you want to kill yourself every single day but you just can't." Zelda whimpered.

"She had her wrists and legs bandaged when I last saw her…from trying to kill herself. Poor Kohana…" Zelda murmured, knowing why there was such a darkness in Kohana's eyes. She knew, and she had known, all along. That's why she was hesitant to go with her.

"If she'd lost every single drop of blood in her body, then maybe it'd kill him too, but that bastard saved her every time probably." Midna grumbled. "Maybe…he took her some place where it's too cold for her to do much than sit inside."

~O~ The North ~O~

Ganondorf had fallen asleep, leaning against the wall to keep his back up as he slept, Kohana staring at the fire as it flickered and burned. She moved the blanket off of her, getting to her feet. "Going somewhere?" She looked over, Ganondorf fully awake and staring at her. "Well?" She slowly moved towards the door.

"Bathroom." Kohana said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? But the bathroom is over there." Ganondorf said, pointing to the other side of the room, opposite where she was standing. She glance from the bathroom to him, and then ran out of the room as Ganondorf threw off the blanket and ran after her. "Kohana!" He thundered as the staff in the small cabin yelled in exclamation as she ran out of the house through the kitchen door, losing Ganondorf for a few mere seconds. "Where?" He questioned them and they pointed to the kitchen door.

"Master, the weather has only gotten worse. There may be a blizzard…" One of them told him as he grabbed his thickest cloak.

"Then stay inside." He grunted and exited the house as Kohana ran into the woods. "Kohana!" She looked back, scared, before she ran faster. "Hey, don't you remember what happened last time?!" He yelled after her, following her foot steps as the snow fell on his coat, making it heavier. Ganondorf shook it off the first few times but then it started weighing him down. The snow was rapidly filling in her footprints as movement drained him of strength. Her foot steps became closer together before one long drag line.

Ganondorf groaned as the winds howled threateningly while he looked for the line, leading him to a small cave. "You don't learn, do you?" Ganondorf asked as Kohana laid on the floor, looking at him as she panted. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her as she shook, wearing only her dress and nothing else. He glanced towards the entrance of the cave as the blizzard rolled in like his servant had mentioned. There was a loud growl and he looked back, a huge wolf placing his paw in front of Kohana as it growled at Ganondorf, licking it's black gums and sharp teeth. "So this is why you're not moving." It roared at him and he chuckled, "Bring it, pooch." With that, Ganondorf was thrown far from the cave and the wolf jumped out, running towards him and howling, before tackling him.

The beast clawed at Ganondorf who punched it repeatedly in the stomach before throwing it off of him and kicking it in the side, not having brought his sword with him. "Get lost, this is my cave now." Ganondorf told it, the wolf's tail going between it's legs as it whimpered and ran off. He ripped off some tree branches from the nearest tree and struggled against the winds to get back to the cave, dropping them on the floor in front of Kohana. He snapped his fingers, producing a very small flame. "Sorry I can't do better, Kohana." He apologized, lighting the middle of a small pile of branches, a large pile not too far away as he ripped branches off the trees he'd passed by on the way back. When the pile caught flame, he gently picked up his coat and her and set both in his lap, wrapping her up tightly.

"I hate you." She told him, making him look down at her. "Why couldn't you just kill me like you did everyone else?" Ganondorf sat there, wanting to break the hex that was too strong for him to break. The hex that his own foster witches had put together.

"I was raised by a pair of witches." He told her, as she sat there solemnly. " 'A girl with a spirit as vibrant as her hair will bring fortune and victory to the one who obtains her'. I raided a village where this prophecy originated and you were there. I was against it but, the witches bound us." Kohana's mood soured more at this. "When I first died and woke up, I thought, 'this is the afterlife, I must be dead' but I had woken up in the shrine where you had fallen asleep." Kohana blinked. "You had fallen asleep on a stone bench and someone had put a blanket over you. You were so small but when I woke up, and I looked at you that's when you woke up soon enough too and kind of…stumbled… over to me." Kohana blushed, not remembering it. "You then proceeded to fall on your face and I helped you up."

Ganondorf leaned over her. "When you told me you wanted your freedom after you let what I thought was the security of Hyrule being in my grasp out, the first thing that came to my mind was the day I met you. When you cut your wrists, the first thing that came to my mind was that memory." Kohana sat there and he stared at the fire. "I have been selfish, demanding…" She closed her eyes and listened as he spoke a lot more than usual. "…unappreciative." Kohana arched her eyebrows in confusion. "A hex keeps us like this, yes, but until you hurt yourself I never once realized that you are the one that takes the high price of this forced partnership." Ganondorf withdrew and rummaged around in the satchel on his belt and held a piece of paper in his hands.

It was the page he had ripped from the Black Magic book she was looking at about the requirements to break the curse and he handed it to her wordlessly. "This is the page that was missing!" Kohana said, looking at it as Ganondorf's stomach churned from the tone of joy in her voice. Whatever their 'relationship' had been before, was gone now and when they left this cave she would be gone. "…I'm sure there are a lot of other 'vividly haired' girls." Ganondorf hugged her close to him.

"No. Had to be red hair. It was part of the prophecy- something about rivers of blood if their hair was red so the witches raising me told me to get a girl with red hair. Creepily symbolic but it had to go with the prophecy." Ganondorf told her yet hugged her closer, and she blushed and awkwardly laid against him. "I'll contribute anything you need." Kohana sat there. "Just tonight, stay here."

She blushed and said perturbed, "I still hate you." "Yeah." Ganondorf said, smirking slightly as he looked down at her but hugged her shoulders. "You're a jerk." "Yeah." "M-Meanie." "Uh Huh." "Pay attention when I yell at you!" " 'Jerk', 'Meanie'." "Wise-ass!" "Yeah." Kohana shivered and he pulled the cloak more around them. "…I can't think anything more." "Just tell me you hate me some more, so that you won't have to say it anymore." Kohana frowned and Ganondorf gently fell asleep as she slowly drifted off between the warmth of the cloak, his body heat, and the fire.


	7. Chapter 6

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 6

It was amusing to him to watch her suffer in this way. When he went outside he'd take her with him to ensure she didn't try anything. The way she shuffled behind him in his thick hunting cloak made her look like an old woman, and sometimes she'd trip in the snow, trying to walk in his footholds. The snow was still thick and it blanketed everything around the cottage. Ganondorf sat down and she stopped, far behind him, as he rested against a tree for a rest.

He watched, smirking, as she struggled to make her way over to him and fell a few times in between. She fell again over a hidden tree root and onto his lap before he chuckled. "I'm cold, share the cloak-" He said and she took it off and shoved it into his waiting hand, before hugging herself in the black and silver dress he'd brought for her. He pulled her over and covered her with the cloak while covering himself as well. Even the brush of her skin against his, Ganondorf could feel the heat she was giving off. She was like her own little furnace and she sat there, shivering. Ganondorf lifted her up and placed her in his lap, wrapping the cloak around them.

Not too far away, a white-cloaked figure watched the scene, and blinked their bright blue eyes once as they hid behind a tree. Their left hand slid into a pocket strapped on their left thigh and pulled out a string of dark blue beads, rubbing them between their fingers and pointed towards Kohana with their right index finger. Kohana shivered, a side effect of this stranger's even stranger version of magic, but Ganondorf pulled the cloak tighter around them as he mistook it for her being cold. The figure turned their hand, palm upwards, and gestured her over gently as a voice filled her head, '_**Come here. Come over here to me.' **_Kohana shakily stood up, her head feeling strange and she robotically left the shelter of Ganondorf's cloak, "Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded angrily as the figure turned slightly to keep out of the Gerudo's line of vision, "Just because you're hotter than a fireplace, doesn't mean you can go about in the cold freely, you know!" She kept going forward. Completely unable to do anything else.

'_**Closer. Just a bit closer…' **_The Voice purred in her head, the figure staring into her eyes. Their piercing blue eyes bore into her own and the feeling of complete helplessness slowly wrapped around her. Their eyes were tainted with some type of darkness that she couldn't describe and every blink seemed to be in slow motion as they lowered their 'come hither' hand and waited, leaning forward slightly to grab her when she came within arm's range- Before the trance was broken by a snow ball being thrown in their face and Kohana wrapped up in Ganondorf's hunting cloak as she was lifted off the ground. The Figure turned and ran off,

"Hey, come back here and accept your just desserts!" Ganondorf yelled, putting Kohana down, "Stay here, I'll be back." He told her and ran off after the figure as Kohana sat there, stunned.

'What…' She shuddered and sat there, 'What horrifyingly cold ice blue eyes.' Kohana crawled over to the spot they had been sitting in and pulled Ganon's bow into the shelter of the cloak and curled up on the ground. After a while, she fell asleep and even after more time passed Ganondorf returned un-victorious in capturing the stranger. He looked around, seeing the tip of his bow and went over to the snow-covered, bundled up Kohana that slept on the earth, warmed by her body heat. She looked- peaceful.

'I've never seen her sleep.' He thought and watched her, "Kohana." She let out a soft, quiet 'hm' to the sound of her name, telling him that she could hear him. "Kohana, I need the cloak-" He said, trying to gently take it from her but she wrapped herself up in it tighter,

"Mmm…no…" She said in her sleep and he sat there, trying to think of another idea before one popped into his head.

"Hey, let's share it, ok?" "K…ay…" She loosened her grip and her took the cloak off of her and wrapped it about his shoulders as it went to the ground and he clasped it quickly, grabbing the bow and putting in it's sling. "I'm going to lift you up now." She opened her eyes partially and he had to get on one knee to pick her up but she wrapped her arms about his neck to assist him, before he lifted her up and wrapped the cloak about them, holding her, "Better?" She nodded and fell back asleep, her grip loosening as the action make her limps heavy while he carried her out of the forest.

-At the Cottage-

Kohana struggled, panting, her face flushed bright red as one of the maids put a cool, damp towel on her forehead and she twitched in somewhat pain. "Nh!" She let out as she tried to relax but found even that difficult. The maids kept Ganondorf out of the room as some of the male servants cut up the kills he had dragged back.

"It seems she's contracted something while she was outside." The most medically experienced maid in the structure told him, as he stood in front of the room, the door open to let fresh air in. "Did she go outside much?" Ganon had to think about this question as he never gave much attention to it.

"I suppose not." He answered quietly. The longest trips she had ever made outside of whatever residence they were in, were trips to the market and those took only a few minutes before she came back. Other than that, Kohana rarely left the grounds of wherever Ganon took her, aside from going to an adjoined horse stable. The Master of the house told the maid this and the maid frowned, "What exactly could be wrong with her?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer than he needed too.

"She may have a weak immune system from lack of going out." The maid offered,

"I think I was told that by someone else- what's an 'immune system'?" He asked, not wanting to sound like an idiot but he'd have to ask some time.

"Your immune system is process your body develops as you grow. It keeps diseases out and protects you from being sick. Immune systems develop with constant outside exposure and exposure to various sicknesses so that your body can identify them and fend them off." The Maid explained and Ganondorf listened, "But if you don't go outside enough, your immune system won't develop properly. In Kohana's case, she's gone out for short periods of time it sounds like, thus, her body has developed enough to protect her for the length of those brief spans of time. If she stays out longer, it no longer knows how to defend her and she gets feverish. Lick when she's out uncloaked in the cold. When you get a fever, your body is fighting off whatever makes you sick." They looked back at Kohana who miserably laid in bed while stoically complying to the various demands of the maids tending to her.

"So…you don't know how long it will take for her to be well and on her feet again, because she has a slow immune system?" Ganondorf questioned, trying to reword everything he had just been told and the maid nodded as she looked at him.

"It could be a few hours or a few weeks. Judging visually from her condition right now, I'd say a few days with lots of rest so that she can recover." The maid said as the others left the room, "Master Ganondorf will have to wait a bit." Ganondorf realized that they were cutting her off from him and something inside of him twitched. Aside from that night at Hyrule Castle where she had locked herself in her room, and when he left her run away there had never been an instance where she had been away from his side. Somehow, she was always there, like a now-seen-but-hidden-before pillar of strength. He moved to push the maid aside, "Master ganondorf." She said strictly and her arrogant tone drew his hateful glare to be aimed at her, "With her immune system, everything and everyone around her could get her sick. If you go in there now while her body is trying to heal, she could get even sicker."

Was that it? Was he the cause of her being sick? Ganondorf snorted and turned on his heels, going to his own room as the door to Kohana's was shut. Kohana laid there, staring at the ceiling. What was the strange power that overcame her?

And why did it bring back nostalgic feelings of a place she couldn't remember?

At the window, the stranger boldly stood outside, looking in, as she laid completely vulnerable in her bed. They lifted their hand and the lock to the window quivered, "?" The figure responded, an anti-magic symbol scratched into the brass lock glowed slightly. The figure turned their hand and quickly made it into a fist, the symbol breaking with a line going down the middle before the lock opened and the window opened inward. Kohana looked over and twitched, the figure jumping deftly onto the window sill while Kohana got to her feet. They showed her their left wrist, the strange string of deep blue beads dangling and clinking softly and Kohana stood there, panting.

'_**Come here. Kohana. Don't fight. Don't be afraid.'**_

The voice filled her head and Kohana stood there, trembling, a high-pitched voice screeching inside of her head. The sound of it was in her ears and it was grating. Grating against her ear drums. Grating against her throat. Grating against her mind. It all hurt. Strange images filled her head. Every time she blinked, they filled her eyes. Fires, the screams of people, "Kohana." The figure said and she stared at them, shaking, "All of these things were brought upon us by that orange-haired demon you stand beside." She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks from the horrible images and how helpless she felt because she couldn't move voluntarily. The grating sound, the screams in her head, the images, made her fall to her knees. The figure stepped down and walked over to her, two long strands of red falling from under the hood of their white cloak.

The figure was suddenly tackled to the ground by a black blur, and when they landed, Ganondorf stood up, holding the figure up by the back of their cloak, off the ground, "You're the bastard that-" Ganon stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Kohana who was covering her face, and he pushed the figure's face into the ground, before snapping their neck. There was a crackling sound and Ganondorf pulled off the cloak- to reveal a porcelain doll with red bangs and white hair. "A TOY!?" Ganon snarled angrily before tossing it aside and going over to the window and shutting it, locking it again. He went to Kohana and helped her up, wrapping her in his cloak caringly, "Come now, Kohana." She twitched.

'**Come here, Kohana.'**

She fought against him, trying to get away frantically, "Stop that, I'm trying to help!" Ganondorf grunted and she looked up at him, his image reflecting in her eyes. But all she saw was the cloaked figure with their red bangs hanging from under the black hood they wore,

"Stop, no, get away from me!" She yelled, frantically as Ganon tried to calm her. Reluctantly, he jabbed her head, resorting to a draining spell to calm her that he inflicted amidst the jab to her forehead. "Sto-! Ga, Ga…non!" She sobbed weakly as she cried and her knees buckled as the spell over her vision waned and Ganondorf held her firm and steady. In the forest, the figure watched with a glossed-over blue-eyed gaze, as Ganon coaxed her from the figure's spell and carried her off from the room.

The thought of that imbecile being able to deter their own magic annoyed the stranger to no end but at the same time strengthened their determination. She may be safe in Ganondorf's possession…for now. The Stranger jumped down and trotted off, having had exerted more effort than they had in a while and needed rest while Kohana tried to relax in Ganondorf's room, the black-skinned man having placed another spell on her to numb the loud and noisy voices of the servants who commanded he return her to her room.

"No. Bring a bed in here for her if you must but she will not leave if that freak is still on the prowl." Ganondorf said defiantly, Kohana laying numbly against the wall as if in a daze. "I don't care if she's sick because of me, or if I get sick or whatever nonsense you're trying to tell me. She'll leave this chamber when that fiend that attacked her is dead." Ganondorf yelled, "Now get out!" They left and Ganondorf released the spells on her as he leaned against the wall next to his bed with her against the wall while sitting on his bed. Kohana stared out,

"Grinding-" She said and he looked up, "There were sounds and screams and they were grinding against my ears and my eyes…." Kohana mumbled and Ganondorf Got up and drew her attention as he leaned down to her eye level, "I've never felt…anything so intense…"

"I'll get that bastard. Just wait a little bit for me to find him." Ganondorf pledged and she stared at him, shaken still by what had just happened, He reached out and she twitched as his hand neared her and his own hesitated before he touched her cheek, "Just wait." Kohana's shaken faith made her defenses against him crumble. Ganondorf had appeared to protect her from the Stranger. When she needed it or not, he was there. Perhaps he wasn't that bad. When he took her to the forest or when she got lost, Ganondorf would find her and carry her back. Kohana relaxed a little against his giant palm and tilted her head into it, making him smirk. The thought of that bastard being dead must have relaxed her, or so Ganondorf thought and he held her close, "Stay here with me until he's gone." Ganondorf said and even though his words were cryptic, Kohana got the meaning of them as he cleared up any misunderstandings by adding, "Stay with me." As not too far off, two horses almost completely bucked off their female riders from the sudden appearance of a white cloaked stranger. The stranger looked up at horses' riders, Zelda and Midna, staring at the two with blue eyes through blood red bangs,

"I know…where the one you seek is." They voiced to the girls while silently the cogs for a wicked twist began to turn.


	8. Chapter 7

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 7

It was amusing to him to watch her suffer in this way. When he went outside he'd take her with him to make sure she didn't try anything. The way she shuffled behind him in his thick hunting cloak made her look like an old woman, and sometimes she'd trip in the snow, trying to walk in his footholds. The snow was still thick and it blanketed everything around the cottage. Ganondorf sat down and she stopped, far behind him, as he rested against a tree for a rest.

He watched, smirking, as she struggled to make her way over to him and fell a few times in between. She fell again over a hidden tree root and into his lap before he chuckled. "I'm cold, share the cloak." He said and she took it off and shoved it into his waiting hand, before hugging herself in the black and silver dress he'd brought for her. He pulled her over and covered her with the cloak while covering himself as well. Even the brush of her skin against his, Ganondorf could feel the heat she was giving off. She was like her own little furnace and she sat there, shivering. Ganondorf lifted her up and placed her in his lap, wrapping the cloak around them.

Not too far away, a white-cloaked figure watched the scene, and blinked their bright blue eyes once as they hid behind a tree. Their left hand slid into a pocket strapped on their left thigh and pulled out a string of dark blue beads, rubbing them between their fingers and pointed towards Kohana with their right index finger. Kohana shivered, a side effect of this stranger's even stranger version of magic, but Ganondorf pulled the cloak tighter around them as he mistook it for her being cold. The figure turned their hand, palm upwards, and gestured her over gently as a voice filled her head, '_**Come here. Come over here to me.' **_Kohana shakily stood up, her head feeling strange and she robotically left the shelter of Ganondorf's cloak, "Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded angrily as the figure turned slightly to keep out of the Gerudo's line of vision, "Just because you're hotter than a fireplace, doesn't mean you can go about in the cold freely, you know!" She kept going forward. Completely unable to do anything else.

'_**Closer. Just a bit closer…' **_The Voice purred in her head, the figure staring into her eyes. Their piercing blue eyes bore into her own and the feeling of complete helplessness slowly wrapped around her. Their eyes were tainted with some type of darkness that she couldn't describe and every blink seemed to be in slow motion as they lowered their 'come hither' hand and waited, leaning forward slightly to grab her when she came within arm's range. Before the trance was broken by a snow ball being thrown in their face and Kohana wrapped up in Ganondorf's hunting cloak as she was lifted off the ground. The Figure turned and ran off,

"Hey, come back here and accept your just desserts!" Ganondorf yelled, putting Kohana down, "Stay here, I'll be back." He told her and ran off after the figure as Kohana sat there, stunned.

'What…' She shuddered and sat there, 'What horrifying cold ice blue eyes.' Kohana crawled over to the spot they had sat in and pulled Ganon's bow into the shelter of the cloak and curled up on the ground. After a while, she fell asleep and even after more time passed Ganondorf returned un-victorious in capturing the stranger. He looked around, seeing the tip of his bow and went over to the snow-covered, bundled up Kohana that slept on the earth, warmed by her body heat. She looked peaceful.

'I've never seen her sleep.' He thought and watched her, "Kohana." She let out a soft, quiet 'hm' to the sound of her name, telling him that she could hear him. "Kohana, I need the cloak." He said, trying to gently take it from her but she wrapped herself up in it tighter,

"Mmm…no…" She said in her sleep and he sat there, trying to think of another idea before one popped into his head.

"Hey, let's share it, ok?" "K…ay…" She loosened her grip and her took the cloak off of her and wrapped it about his shoulders as it went to the ground and he clasped it quickly, grabbing the bow and putting in its sling. "I'm going to lift you up now." She opened her eyes partially and he had to get on one knee to pick her up but she wrapped her arms about his neck to help him, before he lifted her up and wrapped the cloak about them, holding her, "Better?" She nodded and fell back asleep, her grip loosening as the action make her limps heavy while he carried her out of the forest.

-At the Cottage-

Kohana struggled, panting, her face flushed bright red as one of the maids put a cool, damp towel on her forehead and she twitched in somewhat pain. "Nh!" She let out as she tried to relax but found even that difficult. The maids kept Ganondorf out of the room as some of the male servants cut up the kills he had dragged back.

"It seems she's contracted something while she was outside." The most medically experienced maid in the structure told him, as he stood in front of the room, the door open to let fresh air in. "Did she go outside much?" Ganon had to think about this question as he never gave much attention to it.

"I suppose not." He answered quietly. The longest trips she had ever made outside of whatever residence they were in, were trips to the market and those took only a few minutes before she came back. Other than that, Kohana rarely left the grounds of wherever Ganon took her, aside from going to an adjoined horse stable. The Master of the house told the maid this and the maid frowned, "What exactly could be wrong with her?" He asked, not wanting to avoid things any longer than he needed too.

"She may have a weak immune system from lack of going out." The maid offered,

"I think I was told that by someone else- what's a 'immune system'?" He asked, not wanting to sound like an idiot but he'd have to ask some time.

"Your immune system is process your body develops as you grow. It keeps diseases out and protects you from being sick. Immune systems develop with constant outside exposure and exposure to various sicknesses so that your body can find them and fend them off." The Maid explained and Ganondorf listened, "But if you don't go outside enough, your immune system won't develop properly. In Kohana's case, she's gone out for short periods of time it sounds like, thus, her body has developed enough to protect her for the length of those brief spans of time. If she stays out longer, it no longer knows how to defend her and she gets feverish. Licke when she's out unclothed in the cold. When you get a fever, your body is fighting off whatever makes you sick." They looked back at Kohana who miserably laid in bed while stoically complying to the various demands of the maids tending to her.

"So…you don't know how long it will take for her to be well and on her feet again, because she has a slow immune system?" Ganondorf questioned, trying to reword everything he had just been told and the maid nodded as she looked at him.

"It could be a few hours or a few weeks. Judging visually from her condition now, I'd say a few days with lots of rest so that she can recover." The maid said as the others left the room, "Master Ganondorf will have to wait a bit." Ganondorf realized that they were cutting her off from him and something inside of him twitched. Aside from that night at Hyrule Castle where she had locked herself in her room, and when he left her run away there had never been an instance where she had been away from his side. Somehow, she was always there, like a now-seen-but-hidden-before pillar of strength. He moved to push the maid aside, "Master Ganondorf." She said strictly and her arrogant tone drew his hateful glare to be for her, "With her immune system, everything and everyone around her could get her sick. If you go in there now while her body is trying to heal, she could get even sicker."

Was that it? Was he the cause of her being sick? Ganondorf snorted and turned on his heels, going to his own room as the door to Kohana's was shut. Kohana laid there, staring at the ceiling. What was the strange power that overcame her?

And why did it bring back nostalgic feelings of a place she couldn't remember?

At the window, the stranger boldly stood outside, looking in, as she laid completely vulnerable in her bed. They lifted their hand and the lock to the window quivered, "?" The figure responded, an anti-magic symbol scratched into the brass lock glowed slightly. The figure turned their hand and quickly made it into a fist, the symbol breaking with a line going down the middle before the lock opened and the window opened in. Kohana looked over and twitched, the figure jumping deftly upon the window sill while Kohana got to her feet. They showed her their left wrist, the strange string of deep blue beads dangling and clinking softly and Kohana stood there, panting.

'_**Come here. Kohana. Don't fight. Don't be afraid.'**_

The voice filled her head and Kohana stood there, trembling, a high-pitched voice screeching inside of her head. The sound of it was in her ears and it was grating. Grating against her ear drums. Grating against her throat. Grating against her mind. It all hurt. Strange images filled her head. Every time she blinked, they filled her eyes. Fires, the screams of people, "Kohana." The figure said and she stared at them, shaking, "All of these things were brought upon us by that orange-haired demon you stand beside." She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks from the horrible images and how helpless she felt because she couldn't move voluntarily. The grating sound, the screams in her head, the images, made her fall to her knees. The figure stepped down and walked over to her, two long strands of red falling from under the hood of their white cloak.

The figure was suddenly tackled to the ground by a black blur, and when they landed, Ganondorf stood up, holding the figure up by the back of their cloak, off the ground, "You're the bastard that-" Ganon stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Kohana who was covering her face, and he pushed the figure's face into the ground, before snapping their neck. There was a crackling sound and Ganondorf pulled off the cloak- to show a porcelain doll with red bangs and white hair. "A TOY!?" Ganon snarled angrily before tossing it aside and going over to the window and shutting it, locking it again. He went to Kohana and helped her up, wrapping her in his cloak daringly, "Come now, Kohana." She twitched.

'**Come here, Kohana.'**

She fought against him, trying to get away frantically, "Stop that, I'm trying to help!" Ganondorf grunted and she looked up at him, his image reflecting in her eyes. But all she saw was the cloaked figure with their red bangs hanging from under the black hood they wore,

"Stop, no, get away from me!" She yelled, frantically as Ganon tried to calm her. Reluctantly, he jabbed her head, resorting to a draining spell to calm her that he inflicted amidst the jab to her forehead. "Sto-! Ga, Ga…non!" She sobbed weakly as she cried and her knees buckled as the spell over her vision waned and Ganondorf held her firm and steady. In the forest, the figure watched with a glossed-over blue-eyed gaze, as Ganon coaxed her from the figure's spell and carried her off from the room.

The thought of that imbecile being able to deter their own magic annoyed the stranger to no end but at the same time strengthened their determination. She may be safe in Ganondorf's possession…for now. The Stranger jumped down and trotted off, having had exerted more effort than they had in a while and needed rest while Kohana tried to relax in Ganondorf's room, the black-skinned man having placed another spell on her to numb the loud and noisy voices of the servants who commanded he return her to her room.

"No. Bring a bed in here for her if you must but she will not leave if that freak is still on the prowl." Ganondorf said defiantly, Kohana laying numbly against the wall as if in a daze. "I don't care if she's sick because of me, or if I get sick or whatever nonsense you're trying to tell me. She'll leave this chamber when that fiend that attacked her is dead." Ganondorf yelled, "Now get out!" They left and Ganondorf released the spells on her as he leaned against the wall next to his bed with her against the wall while sitting on his bed. Kohana stared out,

"Grinding-" She said and he looked up, "There were sounds and screams and they were grinding against my ears and my eyes…." Kohana mumbled and Ganondorf Got up and drew her attention as he leaned down to her eye level, "I've never felt…anything so intense…"

"I'll get that bastard. Just wait a bit for me to find him." Ganondorf pledged and she stared at him, shaken still by what had just happened, He reached out and she twitched as his hand neared her and his own hesitated before he touched her cheek, "Just wait." Kohana's shaken faith made her defenses against him crumble. Ganondorf had appeared to protect her from the Stranger. When she needed it or not, he was there. Perhaps he wasn't that bad. When he took her to the forest or when she got lost, Ganondorf would find her and carry her back. Kohana relaxed a little against his giant palm and tilted her head into it, making him smirk. The thought of that bastard being dead must have relaxed her, or so Ganondorf thought and he held her close, "Stay here with me until he's gone." Ganondorf said and even though his words were cryptic, Kohana got the meaning of them as he cleared up any misunderstandings by adding, "Stay with me." As not too far off, two horses almost completely bucked off their female riders from the sudden appearance of a white cloaked stranger. The stranger looked up at horses' riders, Zelda and Midna, staring at the two with blue eyes through blood-red bangs,

"I know…where the one you seek is." They voiced to the girls while silently the cogs for a wicked twist began to turn.


	9. Chapter 8

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 8

The carriage that had brought Ganondorf and Kohana to the Northern Safehouse was, once again, being loaded quickly while Kohana slept a nightmare-plagued slumber. With her being sick because of the cold, his plan to get closer to her by forcing her to stay indoors had completely backfired, but even now as he sat next to his bed where Kohana slept he realized that perhaps it wasn't a total loss. After all, she was staying in doors and she couldn't turn down his offer of protection with that weird freak on the loose. Still, the northern safe house wasn't really safe anymore and her sickness would only get worse without the proper medical treatment that Hyrule Castle's doctors could offer. There were no other options they would have to return to Hyrule Castle if she was to get better. "Ganon." Ganondorf looked up and pushed his thoughts aside as Kohana called him,

"Hm?" He questioned coolly and she touched the damp, folded up towel on her forehead. "It's not cold…anymore…" She breathed and Ganondorf pushed down the will to hear her speak more in such a breathless and exhausted tone while he stood up and took the compress. It was as cold as when he had dampened it with ice water five minutes ago but he wrung it out and re-dampened it again before laying it back on her forehead. "Thank you." Kohana said softly, closing her eyes and trying to get more sleep as Ganondorf let his mind wander again while he stared at her.

In terms of her staying next to him, it was impossible aside from this situation alone but even then it had a time limit that would expire when she got better. Somehow. _If she gets better. The immune system is created when someone is but a child, _A voice countered in his head, _Don't you think it will take a long time to build it up? _That's right. It would take a long time. What if he married her? _A valid idea. If she's 'allergic' to you, she'll over come her sickness with more time around you. _He was a fucking genius. "Kohana." Kohana's eyes opened slowly and she looked at him, "I'm moving us back to the Castle and the carriage is almost ready. Do you think you can walk?" She closed her eyes,

"Yes. I can." She said, "But…why the castle?"

"That thing that attacked seems to have the ability to vanish and make people move on their whim, so it's best if we go back to a strong hold where I have forces to overcome the freak if he has friends." Ganondorf responded, crossing his arms, "You are also sick and the medicines that you need we don't have here. The doctors in Hyrule do." Kohana nodded and he stared at her, "Marry me." He said bluntly and she looked over at him to see if he was joking. His face was expressionless.

"No." She responded shooting him down swiftly.

"Why not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "I have everything a woman wants. Wealth, power, respect and I've been told I'm quite skilled in the bedroom. Why reject me?" Ganondorf questioned, "You know it wasn't I who bound you to me. If push comes to shove and that thing that attacks you once more when I am not around, you'll be too traumatized to defend yourself properly." Kohana blinked, "I'll ask you nicely once more. I beseech you to be my wife." (He has a hard time saying 'please').

"No." She said again, forcing herself to sit up, "I don't want to be here, I don't want to be anywhere near you, I don't even want to KNOW you!" Kohana yelled to the best of her ability though her throat was dry, "I hate this curse on me. Why is it- that you're always the one I have to wait for? Why can't you ever wait for me?!" Ganondorf was taken back by her yelling, "Do you know this feeling I have? This feeling that every moment of my life, I know that when you vanish from this place, I am alone and I must drop everything I'm doing to fall asleep and wait for you!? Even if I wanted to, I could never have a lover, or have children or a husband because you'd ruin it all with your stupid hex on me!" He had honestly never thought of it that way. Ganondorf had always thought that she had nothing better to do that wait for him, just so that she could happily serve him. Kohana stared at the ground, her voice gone from all her yelling just now and Ganondorf gritted his teeth.

"If I released the hex on you, would you marry me?" He demanded sharply and she shook her head defiantly. He got up abruptly, "You will walk down the aisle with me whether you want to or not, so get used to calling me 'husband' from now on!" He commanded before he stormed out of the room, too blinded by rage to remember that he wasn't supposed to, and went outside to let the cold air cool him down.

~O~ With Zelda and Midna ~O~

"Who are you?" Midna questioned warily and the person responded,

"You may call me 'Kelik'." They said, "Right now, I need help and in return I can help you find your friend and save her." Kelik said and Zelda smiled, Midna smirking,

"alright so what's your price?" Midna asked and Kelik shook their head,

"I only wish…for that orange-haired man to be my opponent. Your friend has very little meaning to me." Kelik voiced and Midna and Zelda knew exactly what that would entail. A fight with Ganondorf may not only cost Ganondorf's life but Kohana's as well. The two reluctantly agreed,

"Very well, please take us to where they are." Kelik got to their feet and mounted a grey horse before it charged off as Zelda and Midna got on their own horses,

"Midna…" Zelda said softly and Midna nodded, "I know, but we'll have to try and…make time for Ganondorf to get away. Even though I hate it, it will give Kohana a little more time too." They agreed before going after Kelik.

~O` With Ganondorf and Kohana `O~

"Up you go." Ganondorf ushered and helped help an unstable Kohana into the carriage before he got in himself and laid out on the bed as Kohana sat down, "Why sit down? Why not lay with me?" Ganondorf asked, turning on the charm to perhaps charm her into liking him before he forced her to marry him. Kohana looked away from him before he leaned over, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the bed anyways. He wrapped her in the sheets in such a way that the more she struggled the more she twisted herself into the sheets. "Calm yourself, Kohana." Kohana looked at him, "You'll get sicker if you're making up such a ruckus. Just try to calm down." Kohana relaxed a little and Ganondorf smirked, "Isn't that better?" He loosened up the sheets and sat up to lean against the carriage wall, holding her in his lap even as she bluntly ignored him, "Stop ignoring me, Kohana. At least glare at me. Hit me or something." Kohana looked away even as Ganondorf tried to continuously get her attention from poking her to gently pulling her hair until he kissed her neck, making her shiver, "I see you like that." He quipped before he slid his tongue up her neck as she shivered more.

Ganondorf moved her thick red hair aside and nibbled on her neck then her earlobe. If she came to drown in the pleasures he could give her then she couldn't refuse to marry him anymore, right? Because she would be too intoxicated with him to leave him. Even if it only turned into lust rather than love, she would still stay and he could continue to monopolize her. He continued his lusty assault as she struggled weakly. _I could never have a lover, or children, or a husband! _Echoed in his mind and he slid his tongue up her stomach as he smoothly transitioned from behind to her at her waist as she laid on the bed, "Kohana, I'll be what you need." He told her and she stared at him as he met her gaze, "A lover…and a husband. I'll give you children. Anything. Will you accept me now?" Even as she cried she shook her red locks from side to side violently and he sighed, kissing her stomach, "You'll feel differently in a few days time." He told her, hugging her waist and resting his cheek against her stomach. What a strange feeling he had in his stomach now. Was it- regret?

"Do-Don't." He glanced up, Kohana crying, "Don't do this-" He blinked in surprise. 'This'? She must have meant about how his wish to take her on this bed. He softened up, hating to see her crying. What if he was in her shoes? What if he had to be chained to some guy he hated, and on top of that is scared out of his mind by some freak that appeared in his bedroom? And to top it off, this was happening to him? Ganondorf gave up, pulling her against him as he rolled on to his side, gently pushing her head into his chest,

"That's enough, stop it you stupid woman." He grunted, trying to keep his composure as she tried to stop crying against him, "I apologize, Kohana, I didn't mean to frighten you." He wrapped her protectively in his cloak and she calmed down to just laying there. It looked to Ganondorf as if she was meant to be here, perfectly fitting against his chest despite their height difference. "Would you like me to be nicer? Less gruff perhaps?" He questioned and she looked at him somewhat sadly, "The-" She covered his mouth and shook her head, pulling her hands back and he laid there. This must mean that Kohana wanted him to be quiet. Ganondorf uncomfortably laid there, never having shut his mouth for so long but she didn't refuse him when he hugged her closer. As a strange heaviness slowly set in on his eyes, the sound of the handle to the door of the carriage rattling startled Kohana and she quickly got up, Ganondorf sitting up, "What-!" The door flung open and the stranger in the white cloak was riding a horse, "It's the freak!" Ganondorf snapped before Kohana ran out from the bed and grabbed an arrow that almost hit him in the head, snapping it as the stranger lowered their bow. She grabbed a small dagger from Ganon's pant leg and threw it, hitting them in the head. "N-Nice shot…" Ganondorf said bleakly, but the face of the strange crumbled to dust. The toy solider slumped over in the saddle of the horse he was riding, before another took his place.

"Don't get too close-!" Someone yelled before the toy was blasted away by some of Ganon's dark magic.

"Sit back down, Kohana." Ganondorf grunted, "I'll take care of this problem. Don't leave the cabin, got it?" He ordered and as she opened her mouth to protest he swiftly ended her protesting, "The sick should stay in bed!" Kohana watched as he went to the door, poking his head out and blasting a few more toy soldiers to oblivion, before grabbing the roof and swinging himself up, taking care to lean over the edge and look back at Kohana, "Keep quiet and stay down." He concluded and shut the door before kneeling on the roof as Kohana sat on the bed, trying to do her best to brace herself through the now more turbulent ride. He noted how there seemed to be dozens of toy soldiers, almost no end to them even as he continued on almost to exhaustion and their master smirked.

"Ganon." He glanced back, Kohana holding up a potion, "Here." He took it before she retreated back into the carriage and he shut the door. He flicked off the cork and drank down the blue contents of the small potion, a mana potion for his magic, that she had given him. _Careful, _A voice rang in his head again, _If Kohana vanishes, then you won't come back. If you die she'll be vulnerable too._ Ganondorf bit his lip before taking a deep breath, holding it as he opened one of the lit lanterns of the carriage that guided its way and blew into it some of the potion he held in his mouth still. The flames flared out and slammed into the ground, the horses of his enemies rearing and neighing in horror and ran the opposite way as a thick line of fire separated the two. Ganon panted, exhausted, and stood up as he watched three leaders come to a halt and watch him leave. When they turned into small dots and didn't cross the line of roaring flames, he slipped back into the carriage and laid down on the bed, Kohana watching him and he closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"You'll be fine, Kohana." He promised and she stared at him with a faint frown on her lips, "You won't fall back asleep." He assured and Kohana was quiet for a long time before falling asleep but Ganondorf stayed up until they arrived at Hyrule Castle once more and he exited out first, winter having bitterly come to the Castle Grounds and he wrapped her up in his hunting cloak once more and helped her off the Carriage. "Secure all the exits and post guardsmen. I don't want anyone suspicious to get in." The guards nodded and he added, "Bring me a the best tailor in the Castle." He continued on and Kohana followed, Ganondorf holding her hand as he led her, to make sure that when she fell he was right there as their feet crunched on the fresh snow upon the stairs outside the castle.

"Cold…" She panted lightly, swimming between consciousness and fainting as he continued on, while she shivered. "I can't.."

"You can." Ganondorf replied and stopped, "We'll take a break, so warm up." He said and she pulled the cloak about her more, collecting herself to push back the dizziness and the sickly feelings that swarmed her mind. He reached out and pulled up the hood to his cloak and she looked up at him, "You're doing excellent for being in the condition you're in." He told her and she looked at the snow from the compliment as he gently ushered, "Just a bit further now. Do you think you can make it?" The servants watched in shock as he treated her gently and Kohana nodded a little, and he offered his hand to her and she uneasily took the offer and they continued on. With a multitude of breaks for her to rest and a length of patience Ganondorf had never displayed before, Kohana made it to a bedroom that had a warm orange glow that gave off dancing shadows on the walls and Ganondorf helped her to the bed that she stumbled and fell on. The thin sheets were blanketed in thick blankets of fur to keep the warmth in and she laid on them, more tired than before.

Ganondorf gently unlatched the brooch for the cloak and unties the small rope bow to it, pulling it from her and moved away from the bed to lay it down on something as she slipped under the covers in her clothes still. He threw another log on the fire, poking and prodding it with an iron instrument to raise the flames and pulled the curtain over the window. He untied the curtains from the canopy posts of the bed as she watched him with a blurred vision. The curtains fell and she couldn't see him anymore and then she couldn't see or hear anything anymore.

When she came to a couple of days later, the curtains had been pulled back and Ganondorf was snoring softly in a chair not too far away. She looked around the room and something seemed to click in her head. She remembered this room.

It was slightly circular in shape with grey stone like a tower's room, a fireplace on one wall and a barred stain-glass window in the wall opposite of the thick oak door. Against the wall opposite of the fireplace, was a canopy bed with curtains and four strong posters to hold it up. This…was Zelda's room, when she had been in the castle after Ganondorf took it over. Her heart began to race as her mind fixated on the barred windows, the thought of never being able to leave now that she was back consumed every part of her mind. Ganondorf sat next to the door, for what reason she didn't know but he knew why she wanted to run off and now there was no way he couldn't stop her. Surprise had been in her favor until she opened her big mouth and her breath caught in her lungs as breathing become more difficult for her. Kohana started hyperventilating and Ganon must've awaken sometime in the middle of it because not too long after he held a firm grip on her arms and whatever he was saying to her was deformed in her ears.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled as he tried to lay her back down and her heart only raced faster in a frightened fury as a maid pushed Ganon aside for his uselessness while Kohana gripped her chest as a tightness seemed to only cause her more distraught pain. "Ow, ow, stop that it hurts!" She gasped as the maid tried to help. Kohana was suffering from a panic attack that only seemed worse through her already weakened state. The servants pulled their master from the room and tended to her as Kohana gripped the sheets in pain, while elsewhere, Kelik watched and his finger tips twitched as he manipulated the attack.

"The muscles contract, the pupils shrink, the pain coils around the spine. A perfect manipulation of a human being." He purred to himself, his gloved fingers continuing to twitch and turn as he manipulated her pain. He scowled and hissed, "It's not enough. That's not the expression I want to see! I really want to see… _THAT_ look." Kelik said, licking his lips, "Ganondorf tries to hard but he's quite dense, isn't he, Kohana?" Kelik said and got to his feet, guards patrolling almost every corner of the castle. "He certainly is dense." Kelik said, jumping down before vanishing just after he did so.


	10. Chapter 9

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 9

Ganondorf sat at his desk, holding the page he had ripped out of the book that Kohana had so desperately wanted not too long ago. The mortified look on her face when she had realized it had been ripped out and the heart-broken little sob that had escaped when the realization sank in for her; He had witnessed and heard it all. He let out a sigh as he flipped through some pages of some other books he had rummaged up from the castle's archives of hexes like the one on them both, while he set the page down and ran his now free hand through his hair.

The requirements to break the hex on them both had to be collected by the one who had been Hexed (a.k.a. Kohana) from the Hex Master (a.k.a. Ganondorf). Despite how the ritual and the collection and proper ordering of the hex was pure and professional alchemy with a hint of black magic, the ingredients needed to the untrained eye were quite… Risqué. A lock of hair was needed from both parties, pretty common of an ingredient. Then, something both of them wore often like his forehead gem and a necklace she wore or some earrings. Come to think of it, Ganon had never really seen her wear jewelry. Aforementioned trinkets would represent each person along with the hair. After that, things representing their being 'bonded' needed to be collected; mixed saliva from both parties and another bodily fluid that had to be mixed, but could not include sweat, urine, or saliva. The ridiculousness of that notion made his face hot as his mind drifted off. Kohana- would possibly have to have sex with him to get the last ingredient, maybe even blow him.

"G-Goddamn weird ancient rituals." Ganondorf said with spite but he couldn't get rid of the goofy look he felt on his face. The thought of Kohana being so intimate with him made him horny and giddy. Thinking of her riding him, even if it was to get what she needed to get away from him, almost sent him over the edge until a sultry voice asked, "Do you know where the firewood is?" Ganon yelled out in shock, jumping as he looked back, Kohana jumping at the exclamation too. He slammed his leg hard into the wall and fell back into his chair, holding his wounding leg that his outburst had caused. "What's the matter with you?" She asked and Ganon gripped the desk, whatever erection he may have had, gone.

"I got too focused on the paperwork." He told her, looking back at her, "Why are you out of bed?"

"Do you think I enjoy being locked up and laying in bed all day? Because you're surely wrong if you do. I hate it." Kohana said and Ganondorf rested his chin on the desk. "If you're not going to help me, then I'll go find it myself!" Kohana huffed and walked off as Ganon rested there for a moment. That's right. Ganon really hadn't considered her thoughts or opinions about all this and had just done things on instinct without consulting her. He ran a hand through his hair again as he looked up at the ceiling. He'd have to put off the wedding until she got a bit better and more intimate moments had been put in. Plus that weirdo, that kept creeping on Kohana and getting away from him, was still on the prowl. Ganon got to his feet and went after Kohana, or tried to rather, since once he stepped out of the office she was gone. He wandered around a bit until he found her on the first floor, standing a few feet from the threshold of door that led to outside where the horse stables were across a courtyard. She stared longingly at the door as he walked up, "Are all the logs in your room gone?" He questioned and she answered,

"I wouldn't be looking for more if they weren't." He frowned at her tart answer, "I need to step out from my room anyway. It's such a small place, I can't really stretch my legs." Ganondorf looked over at some idle guards and gestured for them to come over which they obediently did.

"Escort her back to her room." Ganon said and the guards clashed their coat-of-arms and weapons together to make a small semi-circle of metal around Kohana, "Ensure that she stays there too." Kohana's temper flared at his added order,

"I'm not some prisoner of war, Ganon, you have no right to treat me like this!" She spat angrily but Ganon didn't turn around as the guards herded her back up the stairs, "Ganon, you're-! Get away from me! Knock it off!" She protested loudly against Ganon's decision and the guards he ordered to execute it, as they maneuvered her back up the stairs and to her room. He was doing it with her interests in mind. He really was.

"How troublesome." He grunted before he walked out into the courtyard and shut the door behind him. The stonework was blanketed thickly with snow, but the horse stable was insulated and the horses were dressed with thicker blankets and leg warmers to keep them snug and warm against the briskness of the coming winter. The firewood shelter wasn't too far off and he went over, grabbing some of the logs before the horses began to rear and neigh in distress, making him look up.

Standing between him and the castle, was the freak, his hood down, two long strands of blood-red hair framed his face and the white hair was straight and neck length, while the two strands were sternum length. Bright, crystal clear and cold blue eyes looked right at Ganondorf. "You're not right for her." They said, reaching up and running their left hand through their hair to tuck it behind an ear, dark blue beads interlaced with their fingers and wrapped around their wrist. "The two of you are legions apart in every way." Ganondorf stood up and turned to him.

"I'll tell you this nicely, but only once," Ganondorf grunted, "Stay far from her." The stranger scoffed,

"Or what? You can't even catch me, nor can you really fight me. That little firewall trick of yours? 'Twas merely a clever set back." He said confidently, "You need to return her to where you got her from, boy." The figure told him, "If not for your own well-being, than for hers. Do you see how she suffers around you? How miserable she is? You need to let her go." Ganon clinched the logs he was holding in anger.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do? Do you know who I am? I'm the King of all of Hyrule!" He boasted but the freak was unfazed.

"By bloodshed and treachery you are. You are not fit for a crown of such a place." The Freak said, "In every story, all across time, there are three roles that always repeat themselves," Ganon listened as the Freak spoke and rose their left hand, holding up a finger for each role, "The 'Knight-In-Shining-Armor', the 'Damsel, and the 'Villain'. Though some things change and turn, bad events going much worse or going off better than expected, the plot usually never alters too much; The 'Villain' brings misfortune in their wake, and usually takes the 'Damsel', and from the chaos arises the 'Knight' who is ready to go to any lengths to save the 'Damsel' and destroy the 'Villain'. Then, the 'Knight' and the 'Damsel' run off into the sunset and live happily ever after." He finished, before lowering his hand, "Every story has to have a 'Villain'. An evil force or being that the 'Knight' must strike down to make sure the safety and well-being of the 'Damsel' and whatever land she may be heiress to or the events take place in." The Freak said, "I wonder what role do you play?"

Ganon hesitated, "I…I play the 'Villain', obviously…" Ganon answered but the answer didn't feel like the right one. He had killed his rival, taken over the Kingdom of Hyrule and the world, but still his answer seemed off. Like he was not thinking clearly when he answered a second time, "I definitely play the 'Villain'." Ganon added, "Link was the 'Knight' and Zelda was the 'Damsel'. Why are you saying all of this anyways?"

"Do you think so?" The Freak questioned, "I don't think it's about your old rivals anymore that story is over." The Freak said and voiced sharply, "You just are too dense to realize that it's not about 'The Hero in a Green Tunic' anymore, Ganondorf. You need to look at the bigger picture. No matter how strong you are, there's always someone stronger than you." Ganondorf gripped the logs he had gotten tighter than before,

"And whose stronger than me? YOU?" He commanded, "I didn't see you crawl out of the woodwork to bring down this squeaky-clean kingdom! I only saw you-" "When you brought Kohana close to where everything began." The Freak interjected and Ganon hesitated, having to think about that one. "I put illusions of trees where the sign posts stood, a simple parlor trick that fooled even you to bring her so far north that you'd cross back just within range of where you first met her." Ganon was humiliated and tight-lipped for once, realizing that he had indeed been tricked, remembering the sparseness of signs. Then again, he was also in the cabin with Kohana.

"My name is Kelik." The Freak stated, "On behalf of my clan, I humbly ask you return that which you stole from us; the last female of my clan, Kohana." Ganon clenched his teeth. So what if he was the last of the clan? That would be impossible, Ganon had killed them all but Kohana. What was the Freak- no, Kelik's- game? To repopulate their stupid little clan to one day try to oppose Ganon? More than Kohana had already opposed him already?

"When I'm dead, perhaps, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Ganondorf barked, gabbing more logs, "First you talk about roles, then you want me to give you Kohana after you've chased her down to the brink of exhaustion? Perhaps the one thinking about their 'role' is you." Kelik glared at him,

"I will take that as your answer- I'll be seeing you soon." Kelik said and hopped up, vanishing as Ganon went back into the castle. He pondered Kelik's words as the guards he stationed at Kohana's door opened the doors. It was cold and drafty in the room, Kohana was tightly snuggled in a shivering heap of blankets, the roaring flames of the fire-place having reduced to glowing embers in the short time he was gone. He glanced up and noticed someone had opened the window. Ganon barked, "Maids! The fire is dead!" A couple of the maids shuffled shakily into the room, strange, circular bruises on the back of their necks, "What's the meaning of this slacking?" He demanded.

"Sorry, Lord Ganondorf." One of the maids said, "We left for but a moment and then I must have blacked out." The same story came from any other maid he wanted answers from but they busied themselves. Shutting and locking the windows, starting the fire back up again, drawing a hot bath for Kohana and fiddling with her wardrobe for the night. "Lord Ganondorf, thank you for the logs, but you really must go. We're going to help Kohana into a bath to warm her up." They informed him and he left to give them privacy, questioning the guards if they knew anything about the maids passing out. "No, Sir." They answered in fusion, "We saw all the maids file out and leave. No one went into the room either. We both were under the impression miss Kohana was well and better when she went in." Ganon left to return to his own room, servants drawing a bath for him as he undressed.

_There is always a Villain._

_No matter how strong you are, there is always some one stronger than you._

_What is your role?_

_Troublesome and bothersome "last survivor of the clan", my ass!_ Ganon thought angrily as he got into his bath when it was ready and waved off the servants, wanting to be alone. He relaxed a bit in the warm bath though his breath was still a little foggy from the cold the metal and the stone all collected. All of the maids had weird bruises on their necks, if he recalled correctly, but the guards were fine. Did that mean perhaps something had happened to the maids and someone or something had gained access to Kohana's room under the guise of one? He was tired now from how the day just seemed to go from bad to worse. He scrubbed himself down and groaned, not liking how the water changed colors while he scrubbed himself down. "Gross…" He grumbled and ensured that he cleaned his hair well, not liking it when it was an untamed and tangled mess. _I can't believe I am so nit-picky about how I look when I never go out anywhere. _He mentally questioned himself, letting out another grumble and washed his hair. Ganon ruffled the water out of it as his mind drifted from diplomatic and boring matters like governing the country he now controlled, to other things, such as wondering why Kelik would be so concerned with Kohana that he'd appear so boldly in front of Ganon but not in front of her. _Why would he do that? _Ganon questioned himself. Kelik seemed to approach things head on. _If he wanted Kohana why would he ask now? Was it some type of low-class sportsmanship he was trying to portray? _Either way, Ganon didn't get it as he got out of the bath and dried himself off, pulling on a thin shirt and a thick pair of pants before picking up a razor and wetting it in the bath water as he started to trim his beard, a task he hadn't done in a while.

He tilted his head back slightly and watched his reflection in the mirror as he thought. _Perhaps…He was trying to say something metaphorically? But why the 'round-about' way of doing it? Why not just come out and say it? If he's so obsessed with her to follow us down from the north, then why not just try to take her? Why come to me and speak so openly with me before skipping off? There's something not quite right about this whole situation…It feels like some sort of ploy for him to wedge a piece of his own into my game. _Ganon cleaned the razor with the water once more and trimmed his eyebrows and side chops too, before switching to a pair of scissors to work on his hair, _He had the chance to slip into the castle to take Kohana while I was out. Knock out the guards and the maids and just take her. Why didn't he do it? …Or did he? _Ganon paused in his thoughts to inspect his handiwork as he tilted his head this way and that, left to right, profile to profile. _No matter what I do, I can never seem to do it just right. I looked better when Kohana trimmed my hair for me. I did a pretty good job on my face this time though. _He set the tools down, not having put in his head bangles yet to hold back his bright orange locks as he let them "breathe" for the night as they swayed to the top of his sternum when he walked, going to Kohana's room as a maid left it. She looked up and bowed, "Is she finished yet?"

"We just finished helping her into her night wear, Lord Ganondorf." The maid answered, "The other maids are just setting everything up for the night. The doctor came not too long ago and he is checking up on her like you requested." Ganon nodded and dismissed the maid, entering the room. The fire was bright and warm, making the room just warm enough to be toasty but not overbearing. The doctor looked over from the chair he sat in next to Kohana's bed where she rested, back propped up against pillows and the headboard, her hands folded delicately in her lap, listening attentively to the doctor. "Ah, Lord Ganondorf, I see you're out of your room now." The doctor said and Ganon frowned at the way he was greeted by the doctor, though when he looked to Kohana for a greeting of any sort she simply looked to the doctor.

"Please continue with what you were saying, Doctor." She requested and Ganon crossed the room in two strides, sitting on the bed's edge where her legs weren't laying.

"Ah, yes!" The Doctor said and looked at Ganon, "I was just telling the miss here, that I think I know of a way to perhaps, boost her immune system drastically." The doctor voiced. "Much of our body's ability to fight off illness is thanks to vitamins. Most vitamins we need come from the food we eat, the water we drink, and the way we take care of ourselves. There is, however, a vitamin that our body needs and, usually, gets on a daily basis; Vitamin D." Ganon blinked,

" 'Vitamin Dee' ?" He repeated, unsure of what that was and the doctor nodded.

"Yes. It comes from the sun. It's a vitamin the body only really produces in great measure when one is out in the daylight hours. That particular vitamin, the miss here is severely lacking. It's a crucial part of building a strong immune system." The Doctor explained and Ganon was getting tired of how many doctors had their own theory about what was causing Kohana to be sick, but none of them really had any information about a damn cure, "I brought with me an experimental supplement that could, possibly, make her feel better. It's a clinical trial of a Vitamin D supplement that I think the miss should take, since she won't be able to go outside for direct sunlight in her current condition." A supplement? It made sense but…

"How many successes have you actually _had _with this 'experimental wonder drug' of yours?" Ganon demanded gruffly and Kohana let out a tired little sigh. "I'm not going to feed her, or any other of the people working under me, something that isn't tested." The Doctor hesitated,

"N-Not many testers, but it seems to be a good start to-" "I think I've heard enough." Ganon interjected sharply, standing up, "I will show you to the door. Make sure you take your supplement with you." Ganon told him and Kohana hissed, "Ganon!" To make him curb his tongue before looking at the Doctor, "Thank you for your time." She said as the Doctor quickly got up and left in a huff while Ganon held the door open for him, shutting it behind him as he left. Ganon turned around to meet Kohana's displeased glare, "What?" He questioned, a quiver of guilt arising in his chest.

"You call a doctor to get some type of insight on what could be done for me, and he when he gives you an answer, you rudely tell him to get out? That's no way or anyone to act!" Kohana said as Ganon crossed the room to sit on the bed again.

"It was experimental. Without guinea pigs to see if it works, it will still be in the first stages and could be fatal-" Ganon tried to explain before she punched him in the arm. Hard. "OW!"

"I'm not an idiot, I knew that too!" Kohana snapped, "I hate every bit of this! I have just enough strength to sit up in bed, sometimes I can move around, and when someone comes along and offers up a possible solution, you're quick to cut it down." Ganon rubbed his arm that throbbed with a dull pain. "I have to sit here, day in and day out, confined to a bed while you get to roam and screw around. It's not as easy as it looks or sounds, you know!" She fumed at him and Ganon sat there and took it. She had every right to be mad at him and he liked it. It was a form of attention, wasn't it? Besides, Kohana was one of those girls that looked a lot cuter when they were mad. She finished her angered rant with, "Go get that doctor and get that experimental supplement! Right now!" "No, I-" "If you don't leave, I'll kill you with a piece of barbed wire, in your sleep. I will strangle the very last breath for your god-forsaken body with my own hands, even if I have to go to sleep again! I _will_ kill you." Despite how much he didn't want to, Ganon got up and opened the window of the room, the doctor in the front courtyard, Ganon glanced back at Kohana. She gestured for him to go on and Ganon cupped his mouth, "Physician!" He said loudly and the doctor stopped, whipping around to look up at him, "Return tomorrow with a sample of that supplement. No excuses, no exceptions." He said before shutting the window and locking it, looking at Kohana who let out a breath, "Happy?" She gave him a thin and tired little smile,

"More than I was with your reaction before." She answered and he laid on the bed next to her. Ganon boldly laid his head in her lap, moving her hands to do so and she looked down at him, "Who said you could lay there?"

"I said so. I'm the king after all. Stop defying me and bow down to me, woman." Ganon said smugly with a smirk as he made himself comfortable on her soft thighs. "Such a nice pillow. Not too soft but not too firm." He said before she put a pillow over his face and he pretended to struggle a bit before playing dead and she laughed, "And stay dead!" Before he grabbed the pillow and used it as his pillow on top of her legs while she sighed.

"Did you shave?" She questioned and he grunted affirmatively, "You did a really bad job- and your hair is all messed up too." She said and laughed at him until they both fell asleep with Ganon having forcefully scooted her over to steal some of the pillows.


	11. Chapter 10

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 10

Ganon stretched in the warmth of the morning light that shone through the window, letting out a yawn and rolling away from the edge of the bed towards the inside. A good snuggle's worth of Kohana was the way to wake up and he pulled her too him, snuggling to his satisfaction into the scent of her. Though there was no warmth. Ganon opened his eyes, blinking away the remnants of slumber, to find he snuggled a pillow. He sat up abruptly and patted the sheets next to him to confirm what he thought was sleep's delirium was not so.

Kohana was gone.

And the window was letting in a very cold draft.

Ganon got to his feet and threw open the doors, looking around for any clue or sign of where she could have gone. The Knights laid unconscious and on the ground and various doors down the hall were open, including the door to Kohana's old room. Ganon growled and slammed his fist against the wall.

Kohana stirred else where to the sounds of hushed whispers and low talking between two people. Ganondorf and another maid? No…the voices were softer and less gruff. Female voices. Letters and phrases were garbled and thrown together and her mind slowly awoke and her fuzzy vision remained dark. She caught a glimpse of a light-colored blur with brown on top, and another of a dark colored blue with bright orange on top. "Nnn…" Kohana managed to get out though her voice denied her the pleasure of speaking as her ears opened up.

"She's waking up." "That's -" There was the sound of a soft gasp, "Quick, a guard is coming. We have to hide her. Now." "But where?" "Anywhere! Kelik just can't know. Quick, in the chest!" "Furs and all?" "Furs and all." Koana felt lighter for a moment before she was placed in something with a harder and firmer bottom than what she had been laying on and it grew darker. A sliver of light entered her confinement through a semi-sheer cloth of some sort over the light. "That's good, just stay like that." Another voice encouraged. The door opened as Kohana's eyes cleared. A large black creature with folded wings stood in the doorway,

"Ladies. You seem far from your outpost." The creature said gruffly and another female voice said,

"Yeah, sorry. We took a wrong turn at the wrong bend, I guess." It said, "We had lost our map but we have another one now. We'll be setting off shortly." The creature grunted,

"Hard to navigate with no map. I'll go on ahead and explain the delay to Master Kelik." It grunted and left. After a while the lid to the chest was open and Zelda smiled, holding it open, Midna shutting the door and locking it. Zelda and Midna both helped Kohana to her feet, the thick furs they had taken with them when they collected her, rumbled around her calves to show a thin-dark blue night-gown that was semi-sheer. "Zelda?…Midna?" Kohana questioned as little mischievous smiled played on both of their faces.

"We're so glad you're ok and Ganondorf didn't do _too much_ damage." Zelda said, prim and proper as always as the girls helped her to the bed she was once on. Midna busied herself with collecting the furs and wrapping them around Kohana. "Good thing I remembered the secret passage you showed me." Kohana was very, very confused. "We rescued you!" "Just in time before that weirdo got there too." They…rescued her? No…she needed to go back. She needed to take that drug-

"You…I have to go back." Kohana said and stood up but she quickly put a hand to her head and her hand on the edge of the bed to steady herself from falling. The girls helped her to sit back down.

"You can't walk really…can you?" Zelda asked and Kohana defiantly said, "Yes, I CAN!" before getting to her feet and taking a few steps before almost falling over and the girls caught her, "What's wrong with me now?" She growled angrily as she was sat down on the bed once more.

"A minion of that bastard, Kelik, slipped into Ganondorf's Castle under the guise of a maid. We only just heard about it two days ago. They were given a vial of some sort of numbing agent to give to you so that it would be easier to pick you up when they ransacked the Castle to get you." Midna explained and Kohana sat there, "We left as quickly as we could to get you before Kelik did. If you're not there, Kelik won't go."

"That black thing we were talking to was a scout." Zelda added on, "It was on its way to see if you were still at the Castle. Us being here distracted it…for now. It will return to Kelik, but if we take a shortcut, we can get back before it does and explain to Kelik that you ran away again and Ganondorf is busy finding you." Kohana rubbed her temples,

"I don't see the point of all of this. I understand the tricking of this, uh, Kelik, and the Scout and the maid- but why? Why so much trouble?" Kohana said and the girls said in fusion, "Because he wants you!"

"His base is in some place in the mountains where even the Gorons won't go but the entire thing is a mess. He's rebuilding and needs you for something…we don't know…but he wants Ganondorf dead, as in _forever_." Zelda said and frowned, "But- if Ganondorf dies again, you'll fall back asleep. And he'll get his way and we don't know what will happen then." Kohana put her head in her hands, "Ganondorf took Hyrule from me. He may have some of an army, but Kelik- he has monsters behind him. Monsters that seem even stronger than Ganondorf's." Kohana couldn't listen to this anymore.

"That's not possible. Ganondorf's monsters are creations of black magic. The Master sword can kill them, yes, but it still takes many strikes." Kohana said and Midna interjected,

"They have human-like intelligence." Kohana hesitated as Midna continued, "They don't just waddle around, cutting things. They have free will and they're smart. Smarter than Ganondorf's creatures. There was a test run by Kelik that we watched. They had captured a moblin of Ganon's and put it in a room with a key on a string, hanging from the ceiling, and a box with a lock and button inside. The moblin eventually broke the box and pressed the button after fifteen minutes. They did the same test with one of the things under Kelik's thumb. It ricocheted a dagger off a wall, cutting the rope, then used the key to open the lock and pressed the button, all in fifteen seconds." Kohana took this information into account. No matter how much and how tough Ganon's forces were. "Do you realize it too? Ganon doesn't stand a chance."

"If we move you, Kelik will have no need to go after Ganon. If we hide you long enough, you can live out your life-like a normal person. We could take you to the Kokori Forest. The magic is strong and pure there and it can keep Ganon out too. It's always spring too! You wouldn't have to worry about the winter ever again." Zelda said and Midna nodded as Kohana rubbed her arms. As much of an escape as it sounded, there was the lingering draw back.

"Ganondorf will continue to live on." Kohana voiced, "His life span is tied to mine and I'm so old, I've forgotten my age." She said, looking up at Zelda. "Do you even remember me? Do you remember the countless times I've seen you? Or you ever seeing me? I've seen Link many times before falling asleep. Each time I wake up, there's always a descendant of yours there to take your place." Kohana covered her face, "No matter how far you throw him into the darkness, as long as I wake up, he'll be free. The Goddesses have no reign over this curse." Midna and Zelda looked at each other as Kohana finally said it.

"_I will have to die for all of this to end."_

"No, you don't-" Zelda tried to oppose but Midna put a hand on her shoulder. "At one point or another, she will have to." Midna said softly as Kohana pulled the furs around her a little more while she looked at the floor. "They're bound from thousands of years of this happening." Midna told Zelda who stared at her, mortified, "We can delay it, but the reality is that it will keep happening. Ganon can die and trigger it, or Kohana can die and end it all." Zelda pulled away from Midna as Kohana meekly watched.

"What if it doesn't work!? Then Kohana will be dead for nothing! It will be a waste of a life!" Zelda yelled at Midna, looking at Kohana, "You could have seen all my ancestors - every single one - but don't you ever wonder what your ancestors look like!?" Kohana sighed,

"Midna is right. You will simply be buying me some time." Kohana said, her voice cracking, "It doesn't matter. I can never really have a life. Every moment, every second, Ganon could be somewhere and the second he dies, I die. I can't have love on borrowed time; I can't marry when I know every second could be my last, even if every one is treasured; I can't raise a family, full-well, knowing that I could die in the blink of an eye. It's not fair to anyone." Kohana said, "My existence is a painful one." Tears ran down Zelda's cheeks and she closed her eyes. Midna cleared her throat while Kohana pushed the depressing thoughts a bit farther away.

"Kohana, we have to get rid of your night-gown." Midna said and she blinked, blushing, "Those things have a really good sense of smell. If it wasn't for the incense, we'd be caught by now." Kohana stood up, taking her night-gown off as Midna held up a fur to cover her nudity, "There's some clothes in the room across the hall." Kohana wrapped the fur around herself and peeked out into the hall as Midna tried to calm down an upset Zelda, before Kohana crossed and entered the other room. She pulled on the light green baggy shirt they had gotten, that went to her knees. She pulled on the trousers that were a little snug too and the soft sheepskin bra.

"_Don't go outside." _Ganondorf's gruff voice echoed in her head, _"Just stay inside." "Stay behind me." _Kohana shook the thoughts from her head. How could her brain just go and conjure those up like that? How troublesome. She crossed the hall again and entered the room, Midna and Zelda looking over.

"We'll need to leave soon. The forest is on the other side of Hyrule Field." Zelda said, calmer now. Kohana pulled the furs around her like a shawl as the two women led her to a small, run-down caravan wagon lead by a team of four horses. Kohana slipped inside, Zelda going in with her as Midna got to the driver's bench and whipped the reigns for the horses, moving them into motion while Kohana shared her blankets with Zelda in a corner.

"Do you really think- you won't be able to break the cycle?" Zelda asked and Kohana looked at her.

"Can a slacker win a marathon?" Kohana countered. "With proper training, yes, but I don't have it." Kohana hugged herself and buried her face in the furs, "If I…ran away long enough, perhaps the both of us could have had a longer life span…but that dolt will keep chasing after me until I'm next to him again." Zelda stood there, stunned, "Every lifetime…I can always remember this painful feeling…I've never known the name of it, but I run and run from him and he'll just give chase until the day when he fights you and Link and loses. Then its right back at where we both began."

"But- Ganondorf won this time." Zelda said and Kohana raised her head, "You guys won't fall asleep."

"Perhaps, but with Kelik around, that lingering acknowledgement that there is someone out there, against the both of us, wanting to put us out of our misery or even one of us…"

_In Hyrule, Ganondorf gripped the handle of his sword as a bittersweet thought crossed his mind_, "I know him too well. Ganondorf will raise his sword to whatever it is that will stand their ground to him and his well-being. But the thought of there always being something, perhaps in the shadows, that is on a path to collide with his ambitions, slowly drives him to the mental brink." _Ganondorf exhaled deeply into the chilly air at his own conclusion. _"Every time I fall asleep, I pray that I wake up as someone else. Or something else. Perhaps a cat or a dog. I hope that he revives as something else to so that we're not so crossly cursed that these years and these millennia will not be so painfully repetitive."

_Zelda frowned as she held no words to comfort the other woman who looked into the center of the wagon, "When I wake up and see Ganondorf…I always think 'I must be a bad person for my wishes never come true'."_

Ganondorf exhaled again in the shattered Hylian throne. He loosened his grip and placed both hands on the hilt of his sword, lacing his fingers. He leaned over to rest his forehead against his thumbs and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. "Sir?" One of his knights asked but he paid them no attention as he continued to breathe.

"_There is a scripture in the Gerudo's sacred temple, written by their Sage long, long ago." _Kohana said, "_It says that Gerudos came from Hylians. That the Hylian King banished a noble to the Desert, to live the rest of this miserable days in the heat and among the stands for unforgivable sins committed when Hyrule was firstborn. Amidst the sands, the noble came across a woman. She name was Shu' Dalia. It's in the scriptures because it's an ancient word for 'Sun Goddess'. Between them, they bore the first few Gerudos." _Kohana continued and Zelda sat down next to her, _"Relations like that between Nobles and Foreigners like Shu' Dalia were a sin as well, and the Hylian King ordered that the Gerudos be forever chained to the harsh land of red sins, and that if he ever needed their help they were to offer it willingly or he would end them all. No one paid the King any mind when, and to get their attention, the King killed Shu' Dalia in the middle of the desert, to show that he was not to be tested. Where the Temple stands now is where she was killed. Within the temple and outside of the temple are statues of their view of Shu' Dalia was. No matter the situation, famine or war, poverty or wealth, the Gerudos send their prayers to that temple for she was the mother of all Gerudos. There is no magic in the story, or 'Goddesses' that came down to leave some trinket behind. It is simply a story of a mother being killed instead of her children."_

"Sir?" The Knight repeated and Ganodorf looked up and snarled at him, "Can't you see I'm preoccupied!?" The knight backed off before Ganondorf went back to praying.

"The Gerudos think she symbolizes everything, because they're the only real thing they can pray to. The Goddesses made the Hylians that banished them to the Desert- there's no sense in praying to deities that don't want you. That's what they think." Kohana said and stared into the darkness. "When Ganondorf dies, he is reborn again- when I fall asleep, it's as if time winds back. Whatever age he awakens in is the same one I wake up in. If he's 5 then I'm 5. He will always be in the same place though- in the Gerudo Valley with whatever Mother he has. It varies where I wake up but I always see something that leads me to him but is like my memory is completely erased every time I wake up. As I get older I remember bits and pieces here and there…but its always a clean slate. Every lifetime stars with him living alone with his mother, Ganondorf wrecking havoc among the town before he stops and that's when I see him." Zelda remembered all the pictures in Ganondorf's closet before a sarcastic round of clapping fills the silence and both girls look over. Kelik and two brutes of sand in the room, one holding Midna by the throat. Zelda got to her feet and Kohana stayed were she was,

"An interesting observation." One of his brutes grunted and Kelik hushed him by holding up a hand,

"Zelda, I never knew you and Midna would be so…gracious… as to bring me the woman I was seeking." The brute dropped Midna but roughly held her arm to keep her from going far. "Kohana." Kohana gave Kelik a sideways glance that made the man shiver, "What defiance those eyes of yours hold. It's simply breath-taking. Now, I would like to offer my services in escorting you and your ladies-in-waiting, back to my humble Palace. I would like it if you didn't try to fight back and not make this…messy." Zelda looked at Kohana who stood up.

Ganondorf stood up from the crumbled throne and voiced to his knight, "Send out scouts. I want to know where that Kelik is hiding." He said and swing his sword up against his armor to rest against his shoulder, "He needs to learn that I don't play nicely with others." Ganondorf said darkly and the knight bowed before leaving.


	12. Chapter 11

Twilight-Dipped Dreams

Chapter 11

"Forgive me for my boldness, Lady Kohana." The master of the brutes voiced, walking beside her as he lead her to her new accommodations, opening the door to a magnificent and spacious room, "I was so entranced by you I forgot myself. I am Kelik, current Leader of the Kakami Clan." Kohana was gently lead to sit down on a couch by his brutes and she pulled the furs closer about her person, while Kelik sat across from her in a single chair, staring at her. After a while he fidgeted and bade, "Forgive me once more, I just can't help but be enthralled by your beauty. It's just so rare to meet another of our kind and a _female _as well. You're just so ravishingly lovely."

"Complimenting me so much won't get you anywhere." She said sharply and Kelik laughed, removing his cloak,

"I see that dolt didn't give as many compliments as he should have to an immortal, especially you. Then again, he can't be fully held for blame; He's far too stupid to be able to think up compliments towards the gentler race." Kelik continued, fixing his white and red hair, while Kohana glanced at him, "I've met him in person. Much more dense than people think he is. Seems he doesn't understand riddles either, poor thing. So uneducated!"

"Its obvious your dislike of him, but even I have trouble grasping your meaning when you speak in riddles." Kohana said simply and Kelik twitched at her tone.

"Indeed, but it was how I was raised, and that was ever so long ago, my lady." He said and stared at her, "It's so fascinating…meeting the last female of my clan…Never in my wildest dreams had I though you would be half as gorgeous as you are before me." Kelik purred and she felt strange about the compliments which left a bad taste in her mouth. "You're a bit frosty towards me, but no matter. You'll warm up to me in time, I'm sure. We will need to repopulate, after all." Kohana braced herself against a shiver of disgust.

"Where have you taken Zelda and Midna?" Kohana demanded and the guards about her eyed her suspiciously, as Kelik got to his feet and walked opposite of where they were sitting to a grand fire place. He threw some logs onto the metal rack for the fireplace before blasting them with a spell and they quickly lit the room with a bright blue glow, and when that fireplace lit, it set off a chain reaction. Kohana watched in confusion as all of the torches came to life with flickering gold flames, two by two, to illuminate the room fully. It looked like something befitting royalty with it's red and gold color scheme, it's gigantic canopy bed with red and gold draping, the curtain-covered arch ways that led to a balcony that gazed into the dark night, and the thick rugs and furs that adorned the slick black floors. Kohana then looked at Kelik's back defiantly to let him know she would not be bought into compliance and he caught her gaze with his own, "Where are my friends?"

"They're here." He assured and turned from the fire, sitting across from her once more, "Probably being groomed to a better state. They looked awful, honestly." Kelik tutted and glanced at her before he smiled at her, "Even in your slightly rugged state, you're hauntingly beautiful. You look like something wild." Kohana's furs fell from her shoulders as she adjusted in her seat and he smiled,

"And what will you do with me now that you have me?" Kohana questioned as Kelik got up once more and looked into the fire,

"Well, given the fact of the matter that you've run from Ganondorf's grasp again must indicate that…you being here means you wish to side with me, instead." Kelik voiced and Kohana was quiet. So He believed Midna and Zelda when they said that she had run off. It didn't seem so good, but at least he was leaving Ganondorf alone. "There's no need to meddle with that oaf- so I might as well kill him off while I have the chance." Kohana blinked in surprise as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, did you think that you being here meant he'd be safe?"

"There's no point-" Kohana started before he interjected, "WRONG! There _is _a point, Lady Kohana, there is." Kohana was quiet as he came over to circle around the couch she sat on in a predator-like manner, "Your presence here is only half the battle. Now, I have the upper hand, and I can strike down your Dark Knight-In-Shining armor. It won't be easy but I can do it if I have faith in myself…and in you." He voiced as he stopped before her and she shot to her feet,

"You leave him alone." Kohana snapped and he frowned, "He won't bother you." If Kelik knew that Kohana's life and Ganondorf's were linked by the hex, he'd surely use her against the King of Hyrule and in the end, one of them would die- and she had a sinking feeling that it would be herself to take that blow. "You said that you had to show him the way here, didn't you? Put up something to deter him and he obviously won't find his way in." Kelik took a step closer to Kohana and she glared up at him, not budging from her spot. "You can do it, can't you?"

After a long moment he answered simply, "…I can't." He voiced as he looked away before his eyes flickered back to her, "But you can." At her confused gaze, he continued, "The position of leader is merely temporary for me and my powers are…limited. The position is mean only for the clan's High Priestess- you were the next in line. Once that Oaf killed the previous leaders, you were next. You are the heir of this clan."

"What clan?" She yelled, gesturing to the creatures guarding every entrance and exit out of the room, "These- these THINGS!? Is this the clan you speak of?" She demanded of Kelik, "You're trying to make up some bullshit story to keep me here and you cast me as the lead role? I'm not some stupid little girl! I'm a grown woman for god's sake-" Kelik grabbed her face and glared down at her,

"Just because Ganondorf has blinded you with his lies, clipped your wings with his false promises, and kept you in the dark does not mean it's a fairytale! You are our Leader. These things? They're your subjects! We're all like this because of you!" Kelik pushed her back and she fell onto the couch, the demons snarling, "Don't snarl at me!" He snapped at them in fury and frustration, "It's a hibernation cycle! You've not tapped into your magic and we suffer!" Kelik snapped at Kohana who glared up at him, "You may be our link, but I'll be damned-"

"Enough!" She snapped and he flinched, "That's enough! Get out and leave me alone, I won't hear this anymore!" Kohana choked, covering her mouth and face with an edge of the furs, "Get out of here and leave me alone."

As soon as Kelik opened his mouth, the demons pounced him and pulled him from the room as he protested and Kohana covered her face, a few demons remaining. The doors opened as Kohana was on the verge of crying and she was enveloped in warmth, looking up. Midna and Zelda were hugging her and she let out a little sob and hugged them close to her, too frustrated and emotionally distraught to fight.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

A plate smashed against the stone floor as the minions that Kelik kept near him cowered a bit, "That absolute wretch has ruined her!" Kelik snarled angrily and flipped the stone table before his fire place, the maids whimpering and hiding behind the stronger demons who shielded them without a moment's hesitation. "Did you see the way she looked at me when I told her of our past? HUH?! That cur hasn't told her anything!" Kelik yelled in frustration before moving towards the doors that the maids ran out of. The demons shut them firmly and Kelik glared up at them, "Release me, I must speak with her."

"You heard the Priestess, Lord Kelik. She doesn't wish to hear from you." One of the demons said, Kelik's temper flared higher as it gave him a dark sneer, "You are not longer the advocate for her. The Priestess's orders are to be followed more than yours." Kelik calmed down enough to hiss,

"Without any powers, I'm still advocate of this Clan." He told them, "Until she has awakened, I still call the shots." The demons stood their ground and did not let him pass, "Move, I say!"

"The Priestess's word will always hold more sway than yours. You will stay here for the night." "Or at least until you calm down," The second guard piped in, "Right, but you must be completely calm. You will not bring any sort of harm to the Priestess any longer. And in your state of mind now, you will hurt her." Kelik took a few rugged breaths before composing himself before turning on his heels and going to the deeper part of his chambers to attempt to relax, opting for a bath to start with. The steaming water was awaiting him and he slipped in, his clothes neatly folded on a rack where he put them and his hair floated on the surface. Red and white, his hair was in his reflection against his pale skin and he sulked as he slipped deeper into the bath and sighed.

"Hmmm...I need to help her awaken her powers...but how?" He closed his eyes for a few long minutes before looking at the array of candles that illuminated the bathroom. He moved his hand towards them and slowly lowered his hand. After a few long moments, the candle flames shrunk and the light dimmed. "Even now I am losing these powers."And then he sat up,

~X~ ~X~ ~X~

Midna and Zelda were accepted as the 'Head Hand-maidens' to Kohana, who stood on the balcony against the chilling night. "That bastard Kelik, how could he say that to you?!" Midna fumed as Kohana looked at her, turning her back to the night and the railing, listening to Midna. "This was a terrible idea, Kohana." She said as the windows tugged at the curtains that floated over the balcony, hiding a shadowed figure as they pulled themselves onto the balcony's edge, "You staying here didn't stop him."

"At least it bought Ganondorf time to get his things together." Kohana voiced and the figure watched as she adjusted her wrappings to cover her more against the thin nightgown she wore, turning her back partially to the figure. "Saying how I could stop him- there's no way. I...I don't know any spells or anything but he keeps telling me everything he can do is actually some sort of 'strength on loan'...from me? That's not possible, I'm just plain." She said, looking at her hands, "I...I'm just someone who blends in and tethers Ganondorf here. There's nothing special about me."

"You have Magic, obviously." Zelda voiced, Kohana looking at the woman, "It's a hex, but how much of it is really the Hex and how much of it is really you?" Kohana blinked in surprise, "If Ganondorf did the hex, it wouldn't last so long- if someone else did then it could last longer, but if it died out- what if you've been keeping the hex in place all along? I read in some of the books that some hexes take root to a person's will in rare cases." The figure grabbed the railing columns and pulled them self up more.

"There's no magic in me, Zelda. Kelik is a liar and a bastard for keeping me here- I thought me coming here would help! That it would stop him from going to Hyrule but it won't! He's going to go anyway and I can't fight him. He has those beasts armed and I have no sword of my own. I couldn't fight him if I wanted to in my condition...I'm weak in this cold, look at me! I'm pathetic, wrapped up in these blankets and furs but I can't handle the cold, I've tried." Kohana protested.

"But you killed Zant." Midna reminded her, "You killed him when he was about to kill Ganondorf. You saved Ganondorf and yourself." Kohana shook her head,

"No, I saved myself! Had he been killed, I'd fall asleep again- I won't go back to waiting for him." Kohana exclaimed before she started coughing and grasped the railing, panting as she regained her composure and gulping in air. "I want to be someone who can save myself and the people I care about, even on my borrowed time. I want to stand up for myself."

"That's so cool." Zelda breathed and they all started laughing, the girls vanishing as a hand clapped down on the railing and Kohana blinked and looked over. It was black in appearance. She went over to the railing as an arm appeared- with black and gold armor.

"Ganondorf?!" She gasped as the culprit lifted his torso onto the railing grinning cockily up at her, sword slung on his back, "What the hell are you doing here, honestly!?" She gasped and he answered,

"I came to see you." She blushed and he followed it up with, "To make sure that bastard didn't hurt you- are you hurt?" She shook her head, pulling the furs up more,

"No, I'm fine. Come up-" She said and glanced over the railing, seeing a few of the things that guarded her doors, clinging to his legs. She chuckled, "Brought some friends?" She asked, Ganondorf grunting and nodded. He grabbed a handful of her furs and pulled her over to him, "Hey-!" She huffed and he grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her head down and kissed her as she blushed darkly,

"For good luck." He said, releasing her and grabbing his sword with the same hand before he let go of the railing and Kohana leaned over to watch him fall on his ass.

Instead, in a swift movement, he pulled his sword from it's sheath and butchered the things in mid-air, rolling to his feet on the ground as the bodies fell around him, dead, and he glanced up at her. Ganondorf waved a little before vanishing into the darkness as she fumed after him, "You bastard, you stole my first kiss!" as the girls came in and Kohana stood up, "Ganondorf was just here a few seconds ago." Kohana muttered, pulling her shawl about her more, coughing a bit as she went back inside.

"If he's here, surely he's here to help- right?" Zelda whispered and Midna nodded, leading her to the large bed with thick curtains about the canopy. "He'll help you."

"No, Zelda." Kohana said slowly, taking deep, labored breaths, "I have to...save myself. I...need to think of something to distract Kelik again...something that will make him draw in all his forced to here-" Kohana blinked as she looked at the girls. "A wedding." She breathed and the girl;s recoiled in shock. "I think...I think it might be the only way."

"A wedding? To Kelik? Do you hear yourself right now?" Midna demanded in a harsh whisper, "You've been fighting him and now you want to give in?" Kohanah shook her head,

"No, listen to me- Kelik thinks I'm some sort of etheral power here, right? Some sort of priestess? He wanted me here all along, so I'm here and he _wants_ me to be the leader, right?" The girls nodded as Kohana spoke, "If I were to fall sick, only whatever forced he has here would be around to help- we need all of them here, somewhere- a wedding will get them all in one spot. If I tell Kelik that I want this rubble cleaned up before I marry him, then he'll call everyone back from the front lines- Hyrule will be safe for a while-" The girls looked at each other then at Kohana who pursed her lips and continued, "If they're all focusing on festivities, it will be the perfect time for you guys to go around and pick off these things one by one- Ganondorf too. Kelik will be busy cleaning up, he won't notice- or busy here, courting me if I want him too."

"But- what if we don't kill him in time before you guys are married?" Zelda asked and Kohana gritted her furs,

"Then we will need to deal with it then- but for now, we need to distract Kelik as much as possible- until he's weak enough ot get killed. He said he's using 'borrowed powers'- my powers, I guess. But now that I'm here, he's going to run out of juice some time. If I keep him distracted then he'll get weak enough to kill." Kohana said and sneered as she added, "And I want to deal the final blow."


End file.
